


This Christmas (You'll be Mine)

by thesunflowerwithin



Series: This Christmas 'Verse [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Break Up, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Shower Sex, sex with feelings, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerwithin/pseuds/thesunflowerwithin
Summary: The one where Jason and Nico get fake married to show up Percy and Luke, who are showing up to Annabeth's party engaged. Cliches and double dates ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I want to get this out before Christmas, so I split this into three chapters. Chapter One is all the leadup and the first double date. Chapter two will be up Christmas Eve, and it'll be the second and third dates. Chapter Three will be up a few days after Christmas, and will be a short ficlet that ties everything together. 
> 
> EDIT: Due to work being busier than expected and my mental health taking a spin, I dropped the ball on chapter two. However, I will be keeping my promise of this being completed by the 31st! 
> 
> I hope you like it!

It’s Annabeth who makes him go. Well, she doesn’t really  _ make  _ him, but she looks at him with big puppy dog eyes as she thrusts the flyer into his face. As his second best friend in the entire world, he can’t really say no to her. 

 

“A Christmas party?” He asks, raising an eyebrow at her. “You know that it’s going to be a disaster with the seasonals, right?” He says the word ‘seasonals’ like he’d say ‘genital herpes’ or ‘fitnessgram pacer test’. 

 

“They can’t make it a disaster if they’re not invited,” Annabeth says,  looking sheepish. 

 

“I'm pretty sure they’re going to notice the flyers in the back room,”  he gestures to the pile Annabeth is holding. 

 

“I’m slipping these into lockers and smocks of the permanent staff. Seasonals can do Secret Santa, but they’ve only been here less than a month - it’d be nearly cruel to have them there when they won’t have anyone to really talk to.”

 

“And also because most of them are fourteen-year-old children and we all want to get plastered.” 

 

“That too,” Annabeth agrees. She looks thoughtful for a moment. “Oh,” she says, “Percy is going to be there too. He’s bringing his fiance, Luke. “

 

“Percy?” Nico nearly screeches, drawing the attention of a mom an isle over.  _ Fuck off, Susan _ , he thinks to himself. 

 

“Yes, Percy.” 

 

“Dumped you for Rachel Dare, cheated on me with Luke, Percy? That Percy?” 

 

“Don’t pretend like you’re not over it. And he broke up with me when we were like, fourteen, we were  _ children _ . There’s no need to go breaking any noses.” 

 

“He’s going to show up with a fiance, and I’m going to show up single and alone! Wait, why is he going to be there anyway? Didn’t he work for Jupiter’s Joy?” 

 

“The stores are merging for the party, something about cost-effectiveness and whatnot. And it’s Luke who works there, Percy's doing something else now.” Annabeth rolls her eyes, “I’m going to be single and alone too, you know.”

 

“Not for Piper’s lack of trying,” Nico mumbles. 

 

Annabeth flushes red. “ _ Anyway _ , no one cares if you’re going to be single. You and Percy have been broken up for six years, for all they know you’ve been hooking up with super hot men and you’re too busy being your best self to be tied down to a relationship right now.” 

 

Nico scoffs. “Sure, Annie. I’ll come to the party, as long as I can bring Jason.” 

 

There’s a twinkle in Annabeth’s eye that Nico doesn’t like. “Of course you can bring Jason! It’s been too long since we all got together. Now, I’m going to be a good assistant manager and tell you to get back to work. Text me tonight, okay?” 

 

Slightly confused, Nico nods. “Yeah of course. Now go do mangery things, I’ve still got a cart or four of stock to put out, since  _ someone  _ hasn’t told the warehouse to stop sending us so many yet.” 

 

Annabeth just laughs and ruffles Nico’s hair, who tries to look annoyed but can’t stop his own grin, before walking away. 

 

Nico really needs to stop letting blondes interfere with his life decisions. 

 

\-- 

 

Nico throws himself onto the couch that he and Jason share, letting out a loud, exaggerated groan. Jason doesn’t even look up from the book he’s reading. Nico squirms his way closer to Jason and groans again, this time louder and more obnoxiously. He smiles in victory when he hears Jason close his book. 

 

“You’re a brat,” Jason says, but there’s no heat behind his words. He opens an arm and Nico gratefully snuggles into him and watches the T.V. in silence. 

 

“Yeah but you chose me as your best friend, so it sucks to be you.” 

 

“True,” Jason says, “do you want to tell me why you’re being so dramatic today?” 

 

Nico blows a raspberry. “I’m dramatic  _ every  _ day, Grace.” 

 

“Exceptionally dramatic, then.” 

 

“There’s a work Christmas party.” 

 

Jason straightens up, eyes bright. “A Christmas party? That’s amazing! Is it a potluck? Is Annabeth making that weird vegan thing again? I can come, right?” 

 

Nico feels guilty for being so put-out about it when Jason is so obviously excited. “Of course you can come, Jay,” Nico says, “Annabeth might have my head if you don’t.” Nico looks up at Jason and his stomach flips at the huge grin on his best friend’s face. 

 

_ Now isn’t the time for Gay Thoughts™ _ , Nico chastises himself. 

 

“So why are you so put out about it? You love everyone at work!” Jason is frowning now, and Nico knows what he’s about to say is going to make it worse. Jason was there for the Percy Fallout. Hell, Jason was there for the Big Gay Crisis of 2005. 

 

“Percy is going to be there,” Nico rushes out, and then buries his his head in Jason’s stomach, feeling his arm tighten around his middle.

 

“I can deck him for you, if you’d like,” Jason says casually, as though he beats up people for Nico daily. 

 

Nico chuckles a bit, “No, it’s been years. I’m just,” Nico pauses, and is thankful when Jason doesn’t push him. “I’m over him and I don’t care, you know? It was what, six years ago now? We were nineteen?” He takes a deep breath, and realizes that wow, what he’s worked up about is so stupid. “It’s just that he’s going to be there with  _ Luke _ , and they’re  _ engaged  _ now. He’s getting engaged to the guy he cheated on me with, and I’m going to show up single and still working at Mount Olympus Toys, while he probably works for some big fancy company now.” 

 

Jason is quiet for a long moment, and for a second Nico is scared that he’s going to laugh at him. To tell him that he’s stupid for worrying about this, that it shouldn’t  _ matter _ . But it does. Nico can’t let Percy think he hasn’t gotten anywhere in six years, that he hasn’t dated in six years because once he let go of his idolization of Percy, he realized that what he actually wanted was comfort and  _ home _ , and he’s had that since he was twelve and Jason dragged him back to his house and cleaned up his face after he had gotten in a scrap with some other boys. 

 

He’s not expecting what Jason suggests. “He’s engaged right? What if you were married?” 

 

Nico chokes on his own breath and pulls away from Jason’s warmth to look his friend in the eyes. “What?” 

 

“Yeah!” Jason says as he nods his head, as though he’s already working it out. “We can get fake-married. It’ll show them up for sure. You’re not going to see them after this event anyway, right? We’ll just tell everyone we eloped and had been dating secretly for a while since you didn’t want anyone making a big fuss, but we’ll let Hazel know the truth of course. I may not own a huge aquarium, but I’m being trained to take over Jupiter’s Joy since my dad is stepping down. We can do it.” 

 

Nico just stares at Jason, unsure what to say. Is he joking? He looks pretty serious, but he wouldn’t want to be fake-married to  _ Nico  _ of all people, would he? 

 

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine! I just figured since I’m going anyway, and we’re so close…” Jason trails off, and Nico feels his heart warm. 

 

He battles with himself for a minute. Of course he wants this - it’s all of his dreams come true - but he also doesn’t want it to be fake. 

 

Fuck it, he’s selfish. 

 

“That sounds amazing, Jason you’re a genius!” He wraps Jason in a hug, who eagerly returns it. 

 

“We can work out details later,” Jason says, pulling away from Nico but gesturing for Nico to resume his past position. Nico does so gratefully, but turns on his side so he can see the T.V. 

 

“Wanna put on Guran Lagann and order pizza?” Nico asks. 

 

“You? Offering to order pizza? What happened to Nico ‘it’s not even close to what Italians can make’ di Angelo?” 

 

“He died because his best friend starved him to death,” Nico mutters. “I’m hungry! And I don’t have the time to make the dough. Please?” 

 

“I’m just teasing. The alfredo one with the spinach, right?” 

 

“Duh,” Nico answers, which gets him a poke to the side.

 

It’s a good night. Nico freaks out internally the entire time, but he’s got Jason and pizza and he doesn’t even have to work the next morning. 

 

\---

They don't talk about it for a couple of days. They're both busy with work, and Nico isn't quite sure how to breach the subject. He can't bring himself to just say  _ hey Jason, wanna work out the details of you being my fake husband? Also I've totally been in love with you for years. _

 

Nico is hoping that Jason doesn't bring it up again, because he honestly doesn't know how he'll get out of that conversation alive. 

 

The universe is against Nico though, because four days after it was first brought up, Jason decides that catching Nico off guard is the best thing to do. 

 

“So,” Jason starts, stirring the pasta, “I think it would be best if we had some kind of picture book thing. Make it seem more realistic. We could use our tuxes from prom and then each keep a picture in our wallets to show everyone when they find out.” 

 

Nico drops his spoon into the spaghetti sauce and curses.  _ A photo shoot? A gay wedding photo shoot with Jason? _

 

Instead of voicing his freakout, he furries his brows and says, “just because you're basically rich doesn't mean I'm gonna let you spend money on a photographer for that.” 

 

“I was actually thinking we'd get Hazel to do it. She loves photography and she'll be in the know anyway, right? Just like Thalia will.” 

 

Nico thinks about it for a moment. He supposes that it'd be better than the awkward prom photos he has with Jason. Percy had photobombed them all, making stupid faces and just being generally annoying. 

 

“That's a good idea,” he says, finally fishing his spoon out of the pot of spaghetti sauce. 

 

“Awesome. I'm actually kind of excited - not everyone gets to do a best friend photo shoot.” 

 

“I swear to the gods, Grace, if you come after me with highlighter one more time I'm kicking you out of this apartment.” 

 

\---

Jason comes after him with the highlighter. Nico fidgets and whines the entire time. “Why do I have to put this on my face? I have oily skin, Jason, I shine enough.” 

 

“It’s to make your cheekbones stand out more, doofus,” Hazel says, brushing highlighter onto Nico’s other cheek. “They’re defined as is, but these will make them look amazing for the pictures.” 

 

“I still can’t believe you’re okay with this. Where’s the lecture? Where’s the Nico di Angelo Defence Squad?” 

 

“If it’s you one-upping that fucker Percy Jackson, I don’t care how you do it. You could fill his home with bees, for all I care.” 

 

Nico feels his heart warm. Hazel hadn’t even blinked when Nico showed up at her door crying all those years ago, she just scooped him into her arms and let him vent about it until he cried himself out. 

 

He has the best sister. 

 

“Do you think you could makeup on a hickey too?” The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself, and he wants to reach into the air and shove the words back into his face because Jason and Hazel are  _ staring  _ at him and he wants to  _ die _ . 

 

“I mean, I can,” Hazel says, an eyebrow raised, “but  _ why _ ?” 

 

Nico doesn’t have an answer for that, so he shrugs. “I don’t know, some kind of weird word association? I don’t know why bees made me think of hickeys.” 

 

“You’re so weird,” Jason says, but there’s a fond smile on his face. Nico sticks his tongue out at him. 

 

“Are we doing the fake hickies or not?” Hazel asks, “because I really want to get to the actual photography part of this before we go to dinner.” 

 

Just as Nico is about to say  _ no, how about we don’t do that, because now I’m thinking about Jason sucking on my neck and I can’t do this shoot hard _ , Jason says “no”. Nico stops panicking for a moment, before Jason continues, “We should just do them for real, right? Like, makeup is obvious.” 

 

Hazel blinks three times in quick succession, and Nico tries not to bang his head on the kitchen table. 

 

“I’m just trying to be authentic,” Jason goes on, cheeks tinting pink, “I mean, it can’t be any worse than that time we-” 

 

Nico is across the room and covering Jason’s mouth with his hand, and Hazel looks like maybe she was the one to get bees in her house. 

 

“I don’t want to know,” she says in a way that means  _ yes, Nico, you will tell me everything later even if I have to sit on you _ . 

 

“So, what are we doing?” Jason asks, looking anywhere but Nico. 

 

“You’re not sucking on my neck with my sister three feet away.” And wow, is that Nico’s only argument? He really is getting more pathetic. 

 

“I can go facetime Frank, if you want some neck-sucky time.” 

 

Nico wants to teleport off the earth. He wants to trebuchet himself into the sun. He wants to pack his bags, move to Poland, and add a whole bunch of z’s to his name so that Hazel won’t be able to call for him ever again. 

 

Instead, he just thumps his head onto the table and groans a long , drawn-out groan. 

 

“Do you know how weird it’s going to be to do this with you in the next room?” Nico can’t even look his sister in the eye. 

 

“I mean, remember back in 2015 when-” 

 

“What is with you two and speaking about the unspeakable today?” 

 

“I just want to Facetime Frank, this is taking a lot longer than I expected it would.” 

 

“Go Facetime your scary Canadian fiance.” 

 

“He’s only scary because you’re like 5’3 and he’s 6’3. He’s a teddy bear and you know it.” 

 

Nico refuses to admit defeat. “He’s more jacked than  _ Jason _ , Hazel.  _ Jason _ .” 

 

“So it’s a good think you’ll never have a reason to fight then, isn’t it? Now I’m going to go Facetime my fiance, and when I come back I want you guys ready to do the photos. If you’re not I’m going to, I don’t know, throw out your ice cream hoard or something.” 

 

“Not Icy Mountain!” Jason and Nico whine at the same time, and Hazel cackles as she dashes out of the kitchen and into Nico’s room to talk with Frank. 

 

“So, hickies or no hickies?” Jason asks. 

 

“If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're trying to get into my pants, Grace.” 

 

Jason flushes pink. “I just want this to turn out perfectly. You deserve to show up Jackson.”  _ You deserve the world, _ he doesn't add.

 

“I'm not responsible for the way my body reacts when you start sucking on my neck. I am a young adult and literally anything will turn me on.” 

 

“Of course not. We're just two bros giving each other bro hickies.” 

 

“Why am I friends with you?” 

 

“I have no idea, but you're stuck with me now,  _ husband _ .” 

 

“I regret everything.” 

 

“No you don't.” 

 

“No, I don't.” 

 

\---- 

 

The pictures turned out great, hickies and all. Nico and Jason both have a picture in their wallets, and a framed one in their apartment ( _ for appearances,  _ Nico had said, Jason nodding quickly). 

 

They may have forgotten about the framed one, because when Annabeth walks in ready for an afternoon of playing old GameCube games, she gasps and drops the dollar store bag of snacks she was holding. 

 

“What the fuck is that?” She asks, pointing towards their bookcase, where the picture is proudly displayed. 

 

It's a good photo. Nico has his head back laughing, a small white veil perched upon his head. Jason is beaming at him, his hickey peeking through his collar. 

 

“Oh, that,” Nico says, aiming for nonchalant but instead sounding like he's being strangled. 

 

“Yeah, that,” Annabeth says, eyes blazing. “Why wasn't I invited? Why didn't you have an actual wedding?” 

 

And that. That is not what Nico and Jason were expecting. 

 

“What?” Jason asks, ever so eloquent. Nico stays silent. 

 

“When you elope you can have people there with you. Did you bring Hazel, at least?” 

 

Nico had an entire speech prepared. He has no idea what to say to this, though. 

 

“Well?” Annabeth asks, one hip jutted out. 

 

“It was impromptu. Middle of the night. We didn't really think to grab anyone but Hazel since she was already spending the night.” Jason is a lifesaver. Nico isn't sure if he's able to speak, much less remember their cover story. 

 

The hardness in Annabeth’s eyes softens, and she races forwards to embrace the two. “I'm so happy for you guys. I assumed you were dating, but I'm glad that the love runs this deep.” 

 

“Thanks Annie,” Nico says, voice wobbly from tears. 

 

Jason doesn't say anything, too emotional to form words. 

 

“You guys are going to have a proper wedding eventually though, right?” 

 

Both boys nod at once. They had talked about this too. “We’re hoping to save enough to do it next year. It'll just be simple though, we don't want a big deal.” Jason smiles sheepishly as he says it: 

 

“Obviously, you didn't even tell anyone you've been dating for the past five years. It  _ has  _ been five years, right? Because if you just got together and got married I'd have to knock some sense into both of you. First for not realizing your feelings sooner, and then for being so reckless. Marriage is a big commitment.” 

 

“Yeah, five years now,” Nico says, beaming, “I had to work out a lot of stuff after Percy but Jason's been my rock. I love him completely.” He's not even laying it on thick. 

 

“I've liked Nico since high school,” Jason says, “but I wasn't going to try and ruin things between him and Percy. We got together as kind of an accident, but it felt right.” 

 

“You guys are so cute, you're going to make me throw up. Come on, let's play some games.” 

 

Nico and Jason let out the twin breaths they've been holding. If Ananbeth believes them, so will everyone else. 

 

\--- 

 

It's the night before the party, and Nico is freaking out. Silently, because Jason is in bed and their walls are thinner than paper, but freaking out all the same. He's going to have to act  _ married  _ to Jason tomorrow. It's been easy around Annabeth, since she doesn't expect anything different from them. He knows that he's going to have to amp things up in front of Percy and Luke, mostly because of spite, but also to make the whole newlyweds thing believable. 

 

Nico looks down at the rings he and Jason had picked out. The first is gold with black diamonds, an engagement ring. The second is just a plain black band. Jason has the matching one, but his ring is white gold  instead of yellow gold. 

 

He knows that after this, he'll be disappearing to visit his father so he can work everything out. Hades is gruff, but he'll let Nico crash in his old room and complain. 

 

He falls asleep worrying and jittery, and dreams of Jason disappearing whenever Nico gets too close. 

 

\--

Nico knows before even opening his eyes that the party is going to be a disaster. He rolls out of bed and goes to the bathroom, because if he has to dress nicely later, you can be your ass he’s going to spend his entire day in cozy pajamas after some much needed self-care. 

 

Checking his phone while standing at the sink, he decides that 11am is not too early to blast a playlist. Jason’s probably up anyway and is just reading, the nerd. 

 

He decides on his ‘Bluejay’ playlist, because bless Jason’s oblivious soul, he hasn’t realized it’s about him yet. It’s mostly Troye Sivan and sappy songs, but with enough songs from musicals that Nico isn’t being  _ too  _ obvious. 

 

He puts on  _ YOUTH  _ before setting the rest of his playlist to shuffle, turning the water on as hot as it can go. 

 

He uses Jason’s shower stuff, and rationalizes it by the fact that they’re married today, and married people share things. 

 

If being wrapped up in the scent of Jason makes him spend more time in the shower than normal, slowly stroking his cock the way he imagines Jason would, well. He never said he was a good person, did he? 

 

He gets into clean pajamas after his shower, because he knows Annabeth will have his head if he doesn’t dress up tonight, and he’s going to be comfy for as long as possible. When he finally exits the bathroom, steam following him out, Jason is at the island in the kitchen, whisking something in a bowl. Light from the open curtains glints off Jason’s ring, and Nico lets a breath go, relieved that he won’t have to shove his into his shirt’s pocket. 

 

“Are you trying to run up our water bill, or did you fall asleep in there?” Jason asks, and Nico flushes. 

 

“You know that our rent is all-inclusive, Jace.” 

 

“I do, it’s just fun to watch you squirm.” 

 

Nico decides a change of topic is a brilliant idea. “What are you making?” He asks, coming up behind Jason to peer into the bowl. 

 

“Pancakes,” Jason responds, batting Nico’s hands away when he tries to scoop up some of the batter on his fingers. 

 

“Are you gonna add M&Ms?” 

 

“How are you twenty-five and still eat like a toddler?” 

 

“How are you a twenty-six year old man who acts like a suburban housewife?” Nico shoots back, finally getting some of the batter on his fingers. 

 

“I’ll have you know that if anyone is the housewife in this marriage, it’d be you.” 

 

“How? You do all the cooking and the planning of events.” 

 

“You do all the cleaning and reminding.” 

 

“We’re two halves of a whole housewife.” 

 

Both boys start laughing, and Nico can’t hide his pleased grin when Jason dumps and entire packet of M&Ms in the batter. 

 

\--

 

They don’t bother going through facts or anything before the party. They make sure they kind-of match, and that’s it. 

 

Nico’s buzzing with anxiety. “What if we trip up? What if Percy throws a fit?” He’s pacing the living room, untying and retying is ponytail. 

 

“Stop that,” Jason says, grabbing a brush and walking up behind Nico. He fixes the ponytail and pins Nico’s hands to his sides, looking the shorter boy in the eye. “This is going to go smoothly. Everyone says we act like a married couple anyway, and if Percy throws a fit, you know that Annabeth, Reyna, and Hazel will have him out on his ass so fast his head will spin.” 

 

_ I love you, _ Nico almost says as he calms down, but bites his tongue. Instead he says, “you’re the best, Grace,” and gives Jason a hug, who gladly returns it. 

 

\--

Outside of Annabeth’s house, Nico is bouncing from foot to foot while clenching Jason’s hand tightly. Jason, the shit, was standing comfortably, dish of carbonara in the hand that isn’t holding Nico’s. 

 

Annabeth pulls open the door and immediately embraces the couple. “Hey guys! Why didn’t you just come in? Everyone’s here already.” 

 

“It felt right,” Jason said, “isn’t this what people on T.V. do? Knock on the door with a dish and the lights twinkling?” 

 

“Don’t mind Jason,” Nico says, stepping past Annabeth and into the warmth of the house, “he’s been watching too many Christmas movies lately.” 

 

“Says the guy who screamed when it was revealed it was an elf trying to steal Christmas,” Jason scoffs, but he’s smiling. 

 

Annabeth is beaming, and leads them through the house to where the main group is mingling. Nico eyes the drinks on the table, and tugs on Jason’s hand when he spies the pomegranate cider. He points, and Jason lets go of his hand to go through the crowd to the drinks table. Nico thinks bitterly about when Percy used to say he had to just ‘get over’ his social anxiety, as though he hadn’t gone into therapy for Percy. Crowds are just a thing he can’t do. Jason understands. Jason is seriously the best person who’s ever came into Nico’s life besides Annabeth and Hazel, and they don’t really count. They’re like his sister's; much like Reyna. Jason is… more. Jason is Jason. 

 

“Hey bro!” Nico hears,  and oh god, that’s Percy. He suddenly regrets sending Jason for drinks because his throat is closing and oh god he’s forgotten that this is an Anxious Situation. 

 

“Hey,” he says lamely, nodding in Percy’s direction. Standing beside Percy is Luke, who’s wearing a silver band with blue gemstones. Nico notices that Percy’s left ring finger is bare. He tries not to smirk. 

 

“How have you been? I haven’t seen you in ages!”  _ With good reason _ , Nico thinks. “I’ve been good. Works work, you know?” 

 

Percy nods. “Yeah! It’s been really tough for me lately, with taking over dad’s aquarium. Retail must be tough too though,” and Nico just blinks twice. He’s been here for what, five minutes? And Percy is already trying to show off how great his life is now? 

 

Jason appears behind Nico before Nico can let out a scathing remark. “Hey love, I got your cider.” He places a kiss to Nico’s temple, and Nico smiles gratefully. 

 

“Thanks,  _ tesoro. _ ” Nico places a kiss to Jason’s jaw. 

 

Percy is looking at him with wide eyes, and the next thing out of his mouth proves that he hadn’t looked at Nico’s left hand, even though it’s the hand currently holding his cider. 

 

“Did you know Luke and I just got engaged? We got a house together too,” he pauses, as if he just remembers that Jason is there. “Hey Jason! How have things been? My dad’s told me that Jupiter is handing down Jupiter’s Joy to you. Is training exhausting for you too?” 

 

“Hey, Percy. Yeah he’s handing it down. It’s not too hard, I did major in business management and admin. Dad’s stressed out though, he’s worried that people won’t listen to me since I’m so young. Youngest CEO of such a major corporation, and all that.” 

 

The two launch into conversation about company policy and stuff Nico’s heard Jason talk about before, so he turns to Luke. “So are you staying with Jupiter’s Joy? Or are you going to live off Percy’s money like a leech?” 

 

“What’s his is mine,” Luke says, smirk on his face, “With marriage and all.” 

 

Nico can’t help but roll his eyes. “That only applies  _ after  _ you’re married,” Nico reminds him, “and I’m still keeping my job. I’m actually being promoted to shift next month.” 

 

“Dating is different, Nico,” Luke says, and well, Nico can’t have Luke thinking he’s above Nico, can he? So Nico clasp both hands over his mouth, left hand purposely on top, and says, “really? I wouldn’t have guessed!” through his hands. He watches Luke’s eyes travel down to his hand, and his eyes widen.  _ Take that, asshole,  _  Nico thinks. 

 

‘You guys got  _ married _ ?” Luke yells, drawing the attention of everyone in the living room, who all stop what they're doing to look at Nico, whose hands have now dropped to his sides. 

 

Jason stops mid-sentence with Percy, and wraps and arm around Nico’s waist, who leans into his touch. “This isn’t how we wanted to tell everyone, but yes, we got married!” He swoops to plant a kiss on the corner of Nico’s mouth, and Nico feels himself blush.

 

There’s cheers around the room, and Nico can see Luke’s eye twitching. 

 

Leo is the first one to make his way through the crowd, reaching up to slap Jason on the back. “I knew you were secretly dating! You went on about Nico too much for you guys not to be.  _ Nico is so hot with his hair-”  _ Jason clamps a hand over his friend’s mouth as he turns red, much to the delight of the other partygoers. 

 

“He’s not as bad as Nico!” Annabeth calls out from somewhere in the room, but seeing Nico’s discomfort, she stops there. 

 

Hazel pushes her way through next, Frank following behind her, and they both give hugs. Reyna looks Jason up and down before giving Nico a not-so-subtle thumbs up, but a look that says  _ we’re talking about this later.  _ Piper looks absolutely delighted, and Percy looks like he swallowed something sour. 

 

“Wait,” Percy says, “this is all kind of fishy.” 

 

Nico’s heart starts racing, and Jason pulls him closer, glaring at Percy. 

 

“What’s fishy, Jackson?” 

 

“You two dating and not telling anyone. No one getting invited to the wedding. Not telling anyone you were dating??” 

 

Thalia is the one to come to their rescue. “Actually, Hazel and I knew the entire time.” 

 

“We wanted to tell you too, Annabeth, but we know you’d be too excited about it.” 

 

Annabeth goes to disagree, but nods.

 

“How long have you been dating then? When did you get married? Were you  _ cheating  _ on me, Nico?” Percy accuses, jabbing a finger at Nico. 

 

Nico can’t help but laugh so hard he’s bent in half. He straightens up, glaring. “Oh, that’s  _ rich _ , Percy. Me? Cheat on you?  _ You’re  _ the one who I found in bed with Luke when I wanted to surprise you for your birthday! Do you even know what that does to a person? Jason’s been there for me for as long as I can remember. He was the one who picked up the pieces when you shattered me, he’s the one who actually goes through my coping mechanisms with me, he’s the one who just doesn’t say “well it’s the past”, whenever I have nightmares about Bianca!” 

 

There’s a stunned silence. Percy’s mouth is opening and closing. 

 

“We started dating a year after I broke things off with you,” Nico continues. “Do you know how much cheating damages someone’s self-worth? It took a while to get past that. And don’t look like that, you didn’t even stop sleeping with Luke for the two weeks it took me to work up the courage to break up with you.” 

 

Reyna looks ready to punch Percy in the face. Annabeth, Hazel and Piper are beside her, identical looks on their faces. Frank and Leo are watching Nico with proud smiles. The rest of the partygoers are looking on in fascination. 

 

“I thought you said you wouldn’t tell anyone?” Percy says, looking crestfallen. Nico can’t find it in himself to care. 

 

“Hazel and Jason knew from the moment it happened. Annabeth and Reyna shortly after. The only ones that didn’t know were Leo, Frank, and Piper, because well, unlike someone I can at least keep  _ most  _ of my promise.” 

 

Luke doesn’t even look affected. How is Percy with this asshole? 

 

Percy stares at Nico for a moment and then stalks off, Luke following close behind. Nico relaxes back into Jason’s arms. 

 

“Sorry, guys,” he says, “I kinda ruined it, didn’t I?” 

 

Immediately his friends shake their heads. 

 

“He needed to be called out,” Leo says as everyone nods along with him. 

 

Someone cranks the music back up, and then it’s like the confrontation never happened. Nico gets to spend the night in Jason’s lap, answering questions and joking with his friends, all while nursing his pomegranate cider and eating delicious food. It’s nice, and Nico feels warm - and not just from the alcohol. 

 

They’re just getting up to say their goodbyes and head out, when they’re approached by Luke and Percy again. Percy looks nervous, like Nico might yell at him again. Nico doesn’t blame him. 

“I’m sorry about being such an ass back there,” Percy says, and looks to Luke. 

 

“And I’m sorry for reacting the way I did.” 

 

Percy takes a deep breath before he continues. “I know you hate Luke and me, but do you think maybe the four of us can get to know eachother again?” 

 

Nico is astonished, and one look up and Jason shows that the blond is thinking the same thing. 

“You don’t have to,” Luke says, “We just figured it’d be a nice change for you guys to do Christmassy-type things with a couple that isn’t your sister and her fiance.” 

 

Nico is about to say  _ No, it won’t be a nice change,  _ when Jason answers instead. 

 

“If we can get through hanging out once without either of you making Nico feel like shit, than sure.” 

 

Nico gapes at Jason. What does he think he’s doing? 

 

_ If you go along with this, it means being Jason’s fake-husband longer _ , the little voice in his head says. He tries not to listen to it, but it’s very tempting. He can pretend, right? 

 

He comes out of his thoughts to realize that everyone’s been looking at him. Shit. 

 

“If that’s what you want,  _ tesoro. _ I know you and Percy used to be close in high school.” 

 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to, love.” 

 

“I know,” Nico smiles, “but I want you to be happy.” 

 

Jason  _ beams  _ at Nico, his entire face lighting up, and Nico can’t help but melt a little. He’s so gone for this boy. 

 

“This is awesome!” Percy grins,”Do you want to do something next weekend? Or this week? Or-” 

 

He’s cut off by Luke. “Calm down, babe. I’m sure you can find the two of us on Facebook or grab our numbers from Annabeth?” Luke looks to Jason instead of Nico, and that bothers him. 

 

“Yeah, but it’s easier to ust exchange them now, isn’t it? Text us with whatever you want to do, and we’ll let you know if we’re free.” 

 

The four exchange numbers, and Nico and Jason finally get to do their rounds to say their goodbyes and grab some leftovers to sneak out. 

 

When they’re finally, finally back in their apartment, Nico heads straight for the couch and flops down onto it, grimacing when he hears the noise it makes. 

 

“I’m sorry for agreeing to what Percy said before asking if you’d be okay with it. I just figured we could like, out-couple them on double dates.” 

 

Nico speaks into the couch cushion, too exhausted from socializing to move. “You’re a genius. Now can you drag me to my room? I don’t think I can move, but I’m not sleeping here.” 

 

Nico hears Jason walk across the room, and then he’s being scooped up. 

 

“What are you doing?” Nico mumbles into Jason’s shoulder.

 

“Well since we’re married for the foreseeable future, I gotta carry you over the threshold, don’t I?” 

 

Nico hides his smile in Jason’s chest, completely contradictory to the way he grumbles. 

 

“I think that’s the threshold into the honeymoon place, Jaybird.” 

 

Jason shrugs, jostling Nico. Nico fears for his life as Jason cradles him with one arm while he uses the other side of his body to shove the door open. 

 

“Semantics,” he says when he has Nico righted again, walking through the doorway. “Your room, husband.” 

 

Nico is going to blame the alcohol for the way he kisses Jason’s collarbone and mumbles “thank you,  _ tesoro.”  _

_ — _

Nico goes into work the next day with every single part of his body hurting. He couldn’t find a single ponytail holder, so he looks like some kind of emo lion. 

 

He stumbles into the back room, and at the sight of the two ten-cuppers of coffee, drops his bag and nearly runs towards it, grabbing one of the paper cups. He’d been awake before Jason today, and didn’t have the energy to do much more but leave water and Tylenol on Jason’s nightstand. 

 

He drinks his first two cups black, and after he punches in and gets his smock on, he adds the sugar and creamer. 

 

He has a few sips of it before he deems himself awake enough, and goes back out on the floor to restock before they open. 

 

Annabeth and Reyna are counting the tills, Annabeth looking nearly has haggard as Nico, while Reyna definitely doesn’t look like she did shots all night. 

 

“What’s your secret?” He asks, making both girls jump. 

 

“Jesus, Nico!” Reyna has a hand over her heart. “We need to get you a bell or something, we didn’t even hear you come in.” 

 

“I come in through the back, it’s more fun scaring Leo that way,” Nico says, “but seriously, you look like you didn’t even go to Annabeth’s last night.” 

 

Reyna shrugs. “I didn’t spend the rest of my night fucking, so I got some actual rest. I also remembered to stay hydrated.” 

 

Nico opens his mouth to say that him and Jason were  _ not  _ fucking thankyouverymuch, but then he registers what Reyna means, and his eyes widen as he turns to Annabeth. 

 

“If it wasn’t Piper, I’m staging an intervention.” 

 

Annabeth flushes bright red. “No need for an intervention, then?” 

 

Nico nearly flings himself over the counter to give her a hug. 

 

(Okay, he fumbles his way up the cash desk and swings himself over. It’s not his fault he’s short.)

 

Reyna looks amused, “I’m happy for both of you sorting your shit out, but come on. We’ve got a lot to do since we closed early yesterday.” 

 

Nico and Annabeth pull apart and get back to counting tills and putting stock out. 

 

\--

Of all the things Nico thought he’d see when he got home from work that day, Jason cleaning the apartment and dancing to  _ Shake it Off  _ is not one of them. 

 

Nico creeps in silently, closing the door behind him and tip-toeing his way to where Jason is standing, dusting off one of the lampshades. 

 

“Boo,” he says in Jason’s ear, grinning like an idiot. 

 

Jason screams, his voice breaking with how high it goes, and whips around, knocking over the lamp in the process. Nico can’t contain his laugh, throwing his head back and wrapping his arms around himself. 

 

“Nico!” Jason yelps, “What did you do that for?” 

 

Nico would feel bad, but it’s hard to take Jason seriously when Taylor Swift is on full blast. Jason gets flustered and turns off the music, looking embarrassed. 

 

“Sorry, Jaybird,” Nico gets out through his laughter, “I had to. You were so absorbed, it was the perfect opportunity.” 

 

Jason throws the duster at Nico, who catches it laughing. 

 

“I guess we need a new lamp now,” Jason says, looking at the mess of a lamp on the floor.

 

“Oh thank god,” Nico says, “do you think we can smash the other one too?” 

 

“These were a gift from Persephone,” Jason says, frowning. 

 

“Exactly why we should smash the other one and just get two new ones. Can you even name any of the flowers on the lampshade?” 

 

“No,” Jason says, “but I’d feel bad smashing one. It was a gift!” 

 

“If it was from Dad I wouldn’t smash it. Persephone is mean to me.” 

 

“I don’t think you know what  _ mean _ is, Neeks.” 

 

“She threw a pomegranate at me once!” 

 

“Because you asked her to give you one. From across the kitchen.” 

 

“What about the time she made Bianca and I eat only wheat cereal and yogurt for an entire month? It was tortue!” 

 

“That was for a week. And she only did it because you ate nothing but gingerbread for two weeks after Christmas.” 

 

“I still don’t like her.” 

 

“I know, Neeks.” He doesn’t need to say that Nico liking Persephone doesn’t mean that he doesn’t still love his mother - they’ve had that talk countless times already. 

 

“So can we destroy it and get two more? We can even invite Percy and Luke, Ikea dates are totally a thing in 2017, right?” 

 

Jason really doesn’t want to destroy the lamp for no reason. He also doesn’t want Nico to think that he’s partial to Persephone’s lampshades. 

 

“We can give the lamp away, but I’m not letting you destroy it. You can let out your angst some other way.” 

 

Nico looks pleased. “Awesome! We can go this week? We should get something that’s super classy.”

 

And Jason - well, Jason tries not to smile too hard as Nico goes on about lamp options. 

 

\--

 

Nico’s the one to send the text to Luke and Percy, adding Jason into the conversation as well. He names the group chat  _ The Married Dorks and The Lame Assholes _ , but Jason makes him change it to _ The Christmas Gays _ . 

 

**Nico to The Christmas Gays:** So Jason and I managed to break both our lamps so we need to go to Ikea to get new ones. You guys in? 

 

The first thing he gets back is a bunch of smirking emojis from Percy, which makes him blush. He  _ wishes  _ Jason and he broke the lamps that way. He wonders what it’d take to make Jason react to the point of breaking furniture. 

 

**Luke to The Christmas Gays:** I’m bi, actually. And yeah, that sounds good. 

 

_ Nico has changed the chat name to The Christmas Gays and That One Bi Asshole  _

 

Jason sends a bunch of primo finger emojis, and Nico considers it a win. 

 

\--

 

Carpooling to Ikea isn’t what Nico had in mine, but holding Jason’s hand in the front seat while belting the lyrics to  _ Burn  _ overdramatically makes it worth it. 

 

“Kind of a weird song to sing as a couple,” Luke comments as they get out of the car. 

 

“Obviously you don’t understand the pleasure of being able to angst about a relationship that isn’t yours,” Nico smiles. 

 

“Okay, we need a game plan,” Percy says. “Ikea is like a warzone. Are your phones charged? Enough room to take pictures? We shouldn’t split up, but in case something happens..” 

 

“Percy, this is a trip to Ikea, how intense can it get?” Jason’s trying to smother a grin, while Luke just looks exasperated. 

 

“Listen, I once got stuck in an Ikea and had to survive overnight. It’s intense, dude. Especially a week before Christmas.” 

 

Nico just shakes his head. “Lead the way, O Fearless Ikea King.” 

 

Nico manages to stay with the group for a full fifteen minutes. He tries to not get distracted, he really does, but at some point Jason had dropped his hand to look at something, and there was a  _ really  _ nice fake-kitchen setup that Nico had to look at. It’s not his fault that the group had wandered off, and that, well,  Jason had his phone because none of Nico’s pockets were deep enough.

 

He decides to casually have a panic attack standing in the middle of one of the kitchens, to the mild horror of other shoppers. 

 

Thankfully no one approaches him, they just look at the grown man with tears running down his face and shaking shoulders and decide to go the other way. 

 

He manages to get himself pressed up against a wall, so he slides down it. He can’t believe he lost Jason. He’s going to be stuck here forever and he’s never going to find his way out and Percy is going to think he’s an idiot and oh god Luke is probably laughing at him. 

 

He’s about to get up and try wandering around, when there’s a hand on his shoulder that makes him flinch. 

 

The owner of said hand drags him into a hug, and Nico stiffens until he realizes it’s Jason, and he’s okay. He lets a pathetic little sob go, and lets Jason lead him away. 

 

They’re in a quiet part of the store, and Jason cradles Nicos head in his hands as he speaks. “You’re okay,” he murmurs, “You’re gonna be fine, Neeks. You’re out of the crowd, I’m here.” Jason presses a kiss to Nicos forehead. “Breathe in for four, baby. There we go. Hold for four, good. Exhale for four. Can you repeat that, love?” 

 

Nico manages a weak nod and follows Jason’s instructions. When he’s able to breathe again, he squeezes Jason tight one last time before pushing away, wiping his eyes and giving a nervous chuckle. 

 

He looks at Percy and Luke. “Sorry for ruining the trip, guys.” 

 

Percy’s eyes are clouded with an emotion Nico can’t pinpoint as he says, “you didn’t ruin anything, Nico. Now that we’ve found you, we can continue on the adventure!” He’s grinning, and Luke just looks awkward. 

 

“If you want to, that is,” Jason says, shooting a pointed look at Percy, “your panic attacks take a lot out of you and that’s okay.” He rubs soothing circles into Nico’s back. 

 

“Nah, lets keep going. We still need to find lamps to replace Persephone's hideous things.” He laces his fingers through Jasons and kisses him on the cheek, trying to will himself not to blush as he does so. 

 

\---

 

They’ve gotten the lamps, teardrop bases in a gold-looking material with white, rectangular lampshades. Nico says it’s boring, Jason says it’s adult, and Luke says it’s cheap. 

 

Nico tries not to hit Luke with the box. 

 

They decide to get something to eat before they head home, and they end up in a sub shop. Jason orders for Nico, making Nico blush and Percy coo. 

 

They’re about to sit down, when Jason spots the pile of fireman hats sitting next to the cash register. Nico’s eyes widen slightly in horror. “Jaybird, I swear to god if you put that on my head I will disown you.” 

 

Percy’s already grabbed two, one for him and one for Luke. He’s chuckling quietly, “I don’t think you can disown a husband, Nico.” 

 

“Watch me.” 

 

“Please, Neeks? You’ll look adorable! We can take a selfie!” 

 

“It’ll ruin my branding,” Nico deadpans. 

 

“You’re twenty-five, you need to let your sad boy brand go.” 

 

Luke rolls his eyes. “Just grab the hats or don’t, come on guys I’m starving.” 

 

Jason whispers something in Nico’s ear that has him blushing, and Nico finally takes the hat and perches it on his head. 

 

They take a group selfie, Nico tucked into Jason’s side, both boys with matching wide grins. Percy and Luke are on either side of them, also smiling. All four are wearing their red fireman hats, and even Nico has to agree that it’s a good picture. 

 

Their last stop before heading home is to grab gas, and Nico and Percy stay in the car while their partners pump the gas and get snacks. 

 

“So, you and Jason are doing well?” Percy asks, fidgeting. 

 

“Yeah,” Nico answers, looking up from his phone and turning so he can face Percy in the back seat. “Why do you ask?” 

 

Percy gnaws on his bottom lip before answering. “The way he was able to calm you down from a panic attack, that was amazing. He knew exactly what to do.” 

 

Nico can’t help but smile. “Yeah, he’s had a lot of practice, and it helps with him being a stable point in my life.”

 

“Luke and I,” Percy says, “we’re not like that. We love each other but comfort is kind of uncomfortable for both of us, but I wish we had what you and Jace do.” 

 

Nico raises an eyebrow. “Dude, If you can’t talk to Luke about needing comfort or about anxiety you’re doing something wrong.” 

 

“No!” Percy exclaims, “if I’m upset or something he’ll cuddle me and let me sulk, but he’s not to the extent Jason is. Jason was ready to tear apart the IKEA for you. He asked every one who passed by if they saw you, employee or not. And it wasn’t ‘Nico is lost and he’s hopeless’ it was, ‘I need to be there in case he has an attack.” 

 

“And Luke wouldn’t do that for you?” 

 

Percy squirms. “I mean, he’d probably let me sort it out myself.” 

 

Nico wants to be happy that he and Jason have one-upped Percy, but he just feels pity for the older guy. 

 

“Perce, you need to talk to Luke. Honestly, communication is what makes or breaks a relationship.” Nico wants to add that poor communication leads to finding your boyfriend with someone else in your bed, but he thinks Percy feels bad enough already. 

 

“Yeah. I guess it’s because we haven’t known each other as long as you and Jace have, you know? We’ve been together for seven years now, but I guess some things are harder when you weren’t friends first.” 

 

Nico can’t help the way his heart squeezes. He had known that Percy had been cheating, but for an entire year? 

 

Percy realizes his mistake as well. “Nico…” 

 

Nico manages a smile. “It’s okay, Perce. As it turns out, you were never really my type anyway. Blondes seem to be my thing.”

 

Nico may have made out with his friend Will while he knew Percy would be home, shortly after their breakup. Percy had stormed out, and at the time, Nico had taken pride in the tears of his ex-boyfriend’s eyes. 

 

Alright, he still does. He never claimed to be a saint. 

 

“Not your type?” Percy splutters, “I was exactly your type when-” he’s cut off by the car doors opening, Jason sliding into the front and Luke in the back, tossing out snacks. 

 

“We just ate, Luke,” Jason says, shaking his head. 

 

“And? We’re growing boys.” 

 

“I think dudes stop growing at like 20 or something.” Nico pipes up. 

 

“Says the guy who stopped growing at fourteen,” Luke chuckles. 

 

“Say goodbye to your kneecaps, asshole,” Nico snarks. The car erupts into laughter. 

 

All in all, it was a good day. Nico has the urge to kiss Jason when they’re back in their apartment, sleepy and curled up on the couch, but he makes do with shoving himself under Jason’s arm in lieu of going to his own bed, and falling asleep immediately. 

 

Jason’s gone when Nico wakes up the next morning, but there’s a smoothie left for him in the fridge with a smiley-face post-it, so Nico isn’t too peeved he woke up cold. 

 

He drinks the smoothie and curls up with a book, content that he doesn’t have to work until later that night. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just keeps getting longer and longer. It was supposed to be only 10k. I think I'm leaning closer to 15 or 20, and I've had to add an extra chapter. I hope you don't hate me for this sort-of cliffhanger, though! 
> 
> I'd also like to thank you guys for the comments, it means so much to me and made my day whenever I read them!

 

The next outing starts because of a text from Percy. He and Luke haven’t had time to do anything truly Christmassy, so they’re going to see a Christmas lights walk a museum is hosting. They’d go alone, but according to the text, Luke doesn’t get as excited about it as Percy, and Percy wants to be able to yell about it with someone.

 

Of course, Jason and Nico agree. What better way to be newlyweds and grossly adorable, than at a romantic light show? 

 

They bundle up, Nico nearly having to wrestle Jason into a hat. 

 

“I'll be fine!” Jason whines, trying to dodge the grey beanie Nico throws in his direction. 

 

“It’s cold and we’ll be outside. Between you and Percy complaining about the cold, I’ll go insane. Please wear the hat?” 

 

“This is why we should have chosen San Francisco. I bet it’s like 65 over there, and we’d be able to not freeze.” 

 

“San Francisco also doesn’t have snow or the majority of our friends.” 

 

Jason pouts, and Nico wants to kiss it away. 

 

“Please, Jaybird?” 

 

Jason huffs, trying to look put-out. But he puts the hat on, and Nico smiles. 

 

“We can revisit San Francisco when we get home. We can go over the summer, if you’d like.” 

 

Jason brightens. “Really?” 

 

Nico nods. “I know you grew up there as a kid before… before. We can talk more about it tonight.” Nico blinks when he realizes what he said. He forgot that he and Jason weren’t really together for a minute.

 

Jason envelops Nico in a hug, lifting the smaller boy up off the ground. 

 

They meet Luke and Percy at the museum. Percy is waving his hands while he talks, and Luke is looking at him fondly while nodding. Jason and Nico make their way over to them, nearly falling in the snow more than a couple of times. 

 

“Hey, guys!” Jason calls out, waving the hand that wasn’t being held in Nico’s death grip. 

 

“Hey!” Luke greets, while Percy still gesticulates wildly. The sudden shout makes Percy startle, dropping his hands and looking over to where Nico and Jason are still slipping along. 

 

“You’d think that they’d plough the parking lot,” Nico grumbles once they make it to the other boys. 

 

“It’s only harder for you because of your tiny legs,” Percy jokes, and Nico rolls his eyes. 

 

“I already told your boytoy to watch out for his kneecaps, Jackson.” 

 

“Is that a threat?” 

 

“Yes.” Nico’s face doesn’t even twitch with a smile, dark eyes serious. Percy’s eyes widen. 

 

Jason howls with laughter, startling Nico into slipping and landing on his ass in the snow. 

 

“Jason!” Nico nearly screeches, trying to get up and falling down again. The entire group erupts in laughter, and Nico can feel his face go red. 

 

“ _ Vaffanculo _ !” Nico shouts, “Jason, help me up!” 

 

“I mean, if you really want to do that, love, you might want to wait until we get home,” Jason winks. 

 

“Jason, you  _ stronzino, _ ” Nico growls. 

 

“What is he saying?” Percy - loudly - whispers to Luke. 

 

“He told us all to go do it up the ass, and then he just called Jason a little asshole.” 

 

Jason’s still grinning widely as he scoops a pouting Nico up off the ground. 

 

“I thought you loved me,” Nico whines as he’s set up right again, instantly burrowing into Jason’s side, desperate for warmth. 

 

“I do,” Jason says it so intensely that Nico is nearly startled back onto the ground. His heart is beating a mile a minute. He feels the tips of his ears go red. “I love you too,” he says, nearly as intensely, and kisses his cheek. 

 

Luke and Percy are looking at them with mild confusion on their face. “That went from zero to a hundred to a different kind of one hundred real quick,” Percy says. 

 

Nico and Jason both shrug. “Are we going to go look at the lights now?” Nico’s nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet, mood completely improved. 

 

Percy looks just as excited when he nods, “Yeah! I’ll race you to the front!” 

 

He and Nico tear off, occasionally bending over to gather up snow to throw at each other. 

 

“They’re like children,” Luke notes, walking beside Jason. 

 

“It’s what I love most about Nico,” Jason admits, “that he’s finally letting himself be happy and foolish after Bianca, and after Percy.” He stutters a bit over Percy’s name, realizing last minute that it’s kind of awkward to bring up how being cheated on crushed your supposed  husband’s heart, to the mistress. 

 

“I don’t regret it, you know,” Luke says, not looking at Jason. “Cheating with Percy.” 

 

Jason breathes in deeply.  _ Do not hit him. Nico is having a good day. _

 

“I wouldn’t be where I am now without him,” Luke continues. “I still have a lot of issues. The anger and how closed-off I am. But having someone like Percy to help me out, I don’t know where I’d be without him.” 

 

And, okay. Jason may feel like a bit of an ass for assuming Luke meant being a rich househusband. He doesn’t respond still, and Luke takes that as a cue to continue talking. 

 

“Like, I know the way I went about it was wrong. I know I hurt Nico. But in the grand scheme of things, everything worked out, right? We’re all happy.” Luke smiles, and it tugs on the scar across his face. Jason still doesn’t know what to say. 

 

Nico’s happier than he was when he first found out, but he’s not happy in the way that Luke is suggesting. Neither is Jason. They’re just fake-married, after all. It’s not real. 

 

The thought makes Jason tear up a bit, but he blinks it away. “Yeah,” he says, “it all worked out.” 

 

\--

 

The lights are breathtaking. With one hand, Nico holds Jason’s, and with the other, he points at the lights, showing Jason his favourite ones as they walk around. Percy bounces around and tugs on Luke’s arm, who gives Jason a look like _see? Children._ Jason can’t help but smile and agree. 

 

Nico kisses the corner of Jason’s mouth underneath an arch covered in lights and grins when he sees the faint flash of a cell phone camera. 

 

He wants to remember his time being with Jason as much as he can. 

 

They take a lot of selfies and whisper to each other and pose under lights, laughing, and Nico hasn’t felt this happy in a long, long, time. 

 

The four make their way back to the parking lot, laughing and throwing snow at each other, ducking behind cars and bushes. It soon becomes a full-on snowball fight, with Jason and Luke in the lead.

 

“Can’t you just cheat?” Nico huffs after he got hit in the leg. “You had no problem doing it before.” 

 

Percy turns to stare at him with wide, wounded eyes that quickly fill with amusement when he sees the smirk on Nico’s face. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he says, “I should have gone about it any other way. Luke said it’d be easier but… it hurt you a lot.” 

 

Nico feels the agitation that’s been clawing at the back of his mind soften. Well, the part that’s been clutching onto his anger at Percy. Luke, on the other hand… 

 

“It’s okay, Percy. I’ve moved past it, now.” 

 

Percy grins wide, picking up Nico into a hug and spinning him. 

 

“Percy, the game!” Nico shouts, trying to free himself. Percy holds on tight, though, and Nico screeches as he’s pelted with snowballs on either side. 

 

The moment he’s free, Nico tackles Jason to the ground, shoving snow down the front of his jacket. 

 

“Neeks!” Jason tries to squirm away, but Nico has his thighs bracketed around Jason’s waist. 

 

Nico laughs, head thrown back. That was his first mistake. Jason grabs his coat while his eyes are closed, and yanks him forward, flipping them so Jason’s on top. Nico stops laughing, stunned. 

 

Jason goes to grab snow beside him, but topples over, falling sprawled out on top of Nico. 

 

Nico raises himself up on his elbows the same moment Jason goes to get up, their faces inches apart. This is his second mistake.

 

His third is leaning in. He thinks he sees Jason leaning in as well, but then they’re both pelted with snowballs. 

 

“Come on, lovebirds!” Luke and Percy shout. “We’re cold!” 

 

Nico and Jason scramble up off the ground, blushing and trying not to look at each other but failing miserably. 

 

Luke and Percy tease them while they try to get most of the snow off before getting into their car. 

 

“You’d think the honeymoon stage would have worn off by now,” Luke comments. 

 

“Yeah well, when you have someone as hot as Jason,” Nico says, trying and failing to hide his blush. 

 

“You think I’m hot?” Jason asks, poking Nico’s cheek. 

 

“We’re married, you idiot!” 

 

“But still.” 

 

Nico rolls his eyes, but the fond grin gives away that he’s not even a little bit miffed. 

 

“You guys are sickeningly adorable,” Percy comments, “Luke, why aren’t we that cute?” 

 

“Because I don’t want to make anyone within a fifty-mile radius get cavities.” 

 

Percy gives Nico a look like,  _ this guy _ . 

 

Nico can’t help but wonder if that’s Luke’s way of flirting, or if he’s really just a huge dickhead. 

 

Probably both, he decides. Probably both. 

 

\--

They say their goodbyes, which includes a plan to get their Christmas trees together the next day. Nico and Jason are a little bit ashamed that it’s the 20th and they don’t have a tree yet, but it’s their first year with a real tree and despite extensive googling, they were unsure of how long the tree would keep. 

 

When they’re finally in the warmth of their car, Nico curls up against the door and starts to drift off. He’s very nearly asleep when Jason speaks. 

 

“So, Percy and Luke have a weird dynamic.” 

 

Nico’s tempted to feign sleep, but Jason sounds worried. 

 

“What do you mean?” Nico asks, wondering if Luke had confided in Jason like Percy had him. 

 

“Luke, while he does seem like he’s genuinely glad for Percy… it just seems like they’re not emotionally connected? It’s weird. He talked like Percy was a possession, but not really? Like he ‘won’ Percy.” 

 

Nico frowns. “Percy was telling me the other day that there’s not much of an emotional connection between them either. Luke cares about him, but Percy said that he doesn’t worry about him like you worry about me.” 

 

“The sex must be awesome for them to overlook that,” Jason says, snorting. “But Luke also mentioned that Percy’s making him into a better person, so they just both have emotional constipation.” 

 

Nico can’t help but laugh. “Yeah, I can see that. I kind of wish that I could want their relationship to fall apart, but Percy actually apologized today, and he looked so sad. It was like one of those Sarah McLachlan commercials.” 

 

Jason feels his heart rate start to increase. “You don’t really forgive him, do you? And you can’t start getting feelings for him again because-” 

 

Nico cuts Jason off with an incredulous look and a deep belly laugh, nearly knocking his head on the car window. “Jason,” he says, trying to stop his laughter, “I would never, ever have feelings for Percy Jackson ever again. I would not want to have sex with Percy Jackson ever again, even if I was offered millions of dollars.” 

 

“You already have millions of dollars, Neeks, your dad-” 

 

“I’m cut off, that doesn’t count.” Nico interrupts, “I’m very much into someone else. I haven’t even  _ thought  _ about Percy romantically since I was nineteen.”

The confession should have made Jason feel lighter, but instead, his heart sank. Of course, Nico’s into someone, he didn’t expect Nico to  _ not _ be, he just thought Nico would tell him. 

 

“Oh,” Jason’s voice comes out strangled, and Nico raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t say a thing. 

 

\-- 

Nico messed up. He’s not an idiot, he knows that his confession made things awkward and stilted. He also knows that he could just tell Jason that it’s Jason he’s crushing on, but it would probably just make things worse. Jason may be gay, but that doesn’t mean that he likes Nico. 

 

He goes straight to bed when they get home, only giving Jason a quiet ‘goodnight’ before he slides into his room, shutting the door and lying face-down on his bed. He doesn’t even fight it when the tears start to flow, wetting his pillowcase as he sniffles. 

 

_ I’m so stupid,  _ he thinks,  _ I can’t believe I went along with this _ . He can feel his heart breaking as he curls up on his side, wrapping his arms around his middle. He doesn’t think about the ring on his left hand, and how empty he’s going to feel when it’s gone. Instead, he stifles his sobs, wishing Bianca or his mom were still here to tell him what to do. 

 

His tears start to fall faster, as he imagines what would happen if his family were still alive.  _ Mama  _ would rub his back and make him eat  _ Spaghetti alla carbonara,  _ while telling him that ‘it will pass,  _ cucciolo _ , it will pass.’ Bianca would be cracking her knuckles and promising to hurt whoever hurt him, in between brushing his hair off his forehead. 

 

Nico whimpers, he wants his family so bad right now. He’d call Hazel, but he knows he won’t be able to do much more than sob into the phone. 

 

He falls asleep on top of the covers, tears drying on his cheeks, wondering why he can never seem to do anything right. 

 

He wakes up the next morning, shivering and miserable. He puts on a brave face though, practising his smile in the mirror until it looks like less of a grimace. He’s half tempted to text Leo and ask for advice, but he feels like that’s breaching the ‘don’t talk about in Incident of 2013’. He figures he can do just fine on his own. He just needs to push it all back, and enjoy the time he has with Jason while he can. 

 

He pads into the kitchen, pulling out his Eggos and popping them in the toaster. He eats them dry, staring at the counter. He doesn’t even hear Jason come in.

 

“You’re eating your depression meal,” Jason notes, sitting next to Nico on one of the bar stools, “Whats wrong?” 

 

Nico starts to tear up again, so he tells the truth. “I couldn’t help but think of  _ mama  _ and Bianca last night,” he sniffs, “I miss them so much.” 

 

Jason scoops Nico into a hug, and Nico breaks into tears again. Jason rubs his back, and Nico can’t help but sob. Jason leads them to the couch, where Nico curls into his lap and continues to cry, while Jason mutters reassuring things into his ear. 

 

“They’d be so proud of you, Nico,” Jason says earnestly when they pull apart, brushing Nico’s hair off of his forehead. “I’m so sorry you had to lose them.” 

 

Nico wipes his eyes and nods. “I’m sorry for crying on you first thing in the morning,” Nico mumbles, picking at the couch cushion. 

 

“You can cry on me whenever you want, Neeks. That’s what I’m here for.” 

 

“I just feel so weak,” Nico admits, “you’re hardly ever the one crying on me, you’re like Superman or something.” 

 

“You’re not weak, Nico,” Jason tilts his head up with a finger, looking into obsidian eyes. “You’ve been through a lot, and it’s expected. I have layers of toxic masculinity to work through to be able to be in touch with my emotions like you. You’re not weak. You’re the opposite. It takes someone really strong to show their emotions freely.” 

 

Nico takes a deep breath. “Can I show you another emotion?” 

 

Jason looks puzzled. “Nico, I’m not sure what you mean-” 

 

And then Nico’s kissing him, soft lips against his own. Jason’s too shocked to react at first, but when he comes to his senses, he pushes Nico away, hating himself for the way Nico’s eyes fill up quickly with tears. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’ll go-” He makes to get up off the couch, but Jason grabs his wrist. 

 

“Nico, no. You’re misunderstanding. Your emotions are everywhere right now, okay? I don’t want this to be because of that.” 

 

“It’s not-” 

 

“Nico, please. I need to know that if you want this, if you want me, it’s because of me and not for comfort.”

 

Nico’s nodding. “Yeah, that-that makes sense.” 

 

Jason smiles. “We’ll get the tree, and if after you still want to kiss me, well, we can visit it then, okay?” 

 

Nico smiles a bit too. “What about one for luck?” 

 

Jason rolls his eyes but pecks Nico’s cheeks. His forehead, his eyelids. He continues doing it until Nico squirms away, laughing. Jason gives in and pecks his lips once, before pulling away. 

 

“Come on,” he says, “let’s make you some real breakfast.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm behind, but this keeps getting longer. This was supposed to be a quick 5k fic, but it's turning out to be a lot more than that. 
> 
> Also, all Italian has been google translated, so sorry for inaccuracies! 
> 
> Also Also, the story gets its E rating here.

Nico had expected going into a forest and cutting down their own tree, so the tiny lot in a warehouse parking lot is a little underwhelming. 

 

“Am I a snob, or did I expect something different?” Nico whispers to Jason as they get out of the car. 

 

“I was too, don’t worry.” The lace their fingers together and walk over to the fence to wait for Luke and Percy. 

 

It’s hard not to bring up what happened just before they left. Nico is buzzing with anticipation, and he heart feels three sizes too big. Jason wants him. Jason wants to kiss him. He’s sure he has a dopey grin on his face, but he can’t bring himself to care. He squeezes Jason’s hand, who squeezes back. 

 

“There’s like, three trees left,” Jason says, looking over Nico’s head to the inside of the lot. 

 

“Well, it is right before Christmas. Some people are probably smart and got their tree before.” 

 

“We had the fake tree as a backup plan, that’s smart!” 

 

Nico just smiles. Jason may be a dork, but he may very well be  _ Nico’s  _ dork. 

 

Soon enough, Luke and Percy come bounding towards them, Percy on Luke’s back while Luke looks fondly exasperated. 

“Why didn’t I get a piggy-back ride?” Nico pokes Jason’s side. 

 

“Last time I tried, you almost choked me out.” 

 

“The ceilings were low!” 

 

“And you’re small, you would have been fine.” 

 

“I’ll assure you that I’m in no means  _ small _ , Jason Grace.” Nico realizes what he said at the last moment, and goes bright red. 

 

“I guess I’ll get to find out later,” Jason winks, and Nico wants to simultaneously jump Jason, and bury himself in the snow. 

 

“Woah guys,” Luke says while dislodging Percy off his back, “do trees get you going or something?” 

 

Both boys blush, heads shaking wildly. 

 

Percy just laughs, “come on guys, let’s get some trees! Uh, like the literal kind. Luke and I don’t smoke. Well, we did once, and the sex was-” He’s cut off by a blushing Luke slapping a hand over his mouth. 

 

Nico raises an eyebrow. Luke, blushing? That’s new. 

 

They enter the tree lot and take a long look at the three available trees. Luke and Percy avoid the shortest one, barely taller than Nico, and go straight for one that looked about eight feet tall. 

 

“We should get the small one,” Jason says, pointing at the tree, “our ceilings aren’t high enough for the seven foot one if we want a star.” 

 

“You do realize that this tree is 5’7, right?” 

 

“It’ll be small and cozy, like someone else I know,” Jason’s eyes are dancing with mirth, and Nico doesn’t swoon, he doesn’t. 

 

They go to find the owner, who grabs the tree and lets Jason cut the stump off. Jason tucks it into his pocket, shrugging at Nico’s raised eyebrow. 

 

Luke and Percy are trying to lug their giant tree themselves, huffing and puffing, but way too prideful to ask the owner for help. They get halfway before they need to drop it, shaking out their hands as if it’ll get the sap off. 

 

“Got a little ahead of yourself there?” Jason asks Percy, who shrugs. 

 

“I figured we’d be able to do it, but goddamn is it ever cold.” 

 

“That’s why we asked the nice man with gloves to grab ours for us,” Nico says, watching as Jason and the owner tie the tree to the roof of the car. 

 

“Are you sure it’s not because you could easily fit inside the tree?” Luke motions towards said tree.

 

“Again, with the short jokes. I’m not that short!” 

 

“All of us are over six feet, Nico. You’re an infant compared to us.” 

 

“I will push you in a snowbank, asshole.” 

 

“I dare you.” 

 

Nico’s just about to do it when Jason wraps his arms around him from behind. “The tree is on the car, you know what that means?” He whispers into Nico’s ear, making Nico flush slightly. 

 

Jason pulls away after pressing a kiss to Nico’s temple. “Are we going to stop for food? It’s kind of like tradition now, right?” 

 

“I could totally go for some pasta,” Percy says, looking at Luke. Luke shrugs. 

 

“I’m down for food too.” 

 

Nico glares at Jason, trying to communicate a lot of Italian curses with a his eyebrows and a scowl. 

 

“We didn’t go for food last time,” Nico points out, “and I don't’ think three times counts as a tradition.” 

 

“We can start one now then!” Jason exclaims. “What’s better than food?” 

 

_ Me finally being able to kiss you, you asshole _ , Nico thinks. He doesn’t want their first real kiss — their first passionate kiss — to be in front of Percy and Luke. He has  _ plans  _ for this kiss, and he was hoping it’d be sooner rather than later. 

 

“Where do you guys want to go?” Luke asks, shooting a look at Nico, kind of like  _ who stomped on your cat _ ? 

 

“I was thinking of just a diner,” Jason says, “What about you, Neeks?” 

 

Nico’s half tempted to list of the most expensive restaurant he knows, because he knows Jason’s going to insist to pay, but he can’t bring himself to be that mean. “What about our regular diner?” He asks instead, lacing his fingers through Jason’s and squeezing a little tighter than necessary.

 

“Are you two cool with Westway?” 

. 

“Yeah, that works,” Luke says, “Perce?” 

 

“Westway sounds good. I haven’t been there in ages.” 

 

“Guys,” Nico says as they’re making their way to their cars, “We’ll both have trees attached to our roofs, are you sure this is a good idea?” 

 

“Are you not feeling well, Neeks? You don’t seem excited to eat,” Percy asks, frowning. Luke rolls his eyes and leans in to whisper something in Percy’s ear, whose eyes widen as he nods. His mouth forms a little ‘o’ shape, and Nico feels himself blushing. 

 

He’s not usually this impatient for stuff like this, but it’s  _ Jason  _ and he’s been waiting  _ years _ . 

 

“I’m fine,” he chokes out, glaring yet again at Jason who’s trying to stifle a laugh. 

 

“Westway it is then,” Luke says, “Whoever gets there first will just grab the table?” 

 

Nico nods. “But if you choose something that’s not a booth, our friendship is over.” 

 

“We’re not friends, Nico.” 

 

“I know. I meant Percy and I.” 

 

Percy gives him puppy eyes. Nico just shrugs. 

 

“Come on, stop being mean,” Jason steers Nico towards his side of the car and opens the door for him, “we’ll get you fed so you can stop being a grumpypants.” 

 

“I’d rather eat you,” Nico mutters under his breath, making Jason inhale sharply before accidentally slamming the door closed. 

 

“Are you sure you two are fit to sit through a lunch?” Luke is trying not to laugh. 

 

“Yeah,” Jason says, voice breaking. He clears his throat. “Yeah.” 

 

“Alright,” Luke doesn’t look too sure, “If you guys start foreplay under the table I’m going to have to forcibly remove you from the earth.” 

 

“Noted,” Jason says before scurrying around to his side of the car and getting in, only to be met with Nico pouting. 

 

“No, no pouting,” Jason says, “You always get what you want when you’re pouting.” 

 

“That’s not my fault,” Nico says, slouching in his seat, “we had plans for after the tree, Jason.” 

 

“Yes, and I figured it’d be more fun if I make you wait.” 

 

“You don’t still think I’m going to change my mind, right? Because I’m not going to. I’ve been wanting this for  _ years _ . The only reason why I’m not kissing your stupid face right now is because I have a  _ plan _ and it’s going to be  _ beautiful _ .” 

 

Jason hesitates, and Nico feels his heart drop. “It’s not that I don’t think you do. I just want you to be really, really sure.” 

 

“I promise that I’m sure,  _ tesoro _ ,” Nico says, locking eyes with Jason, “but if you’re not sure, I don’t want to rush you.” 

 

“No, I’m sure,” Jason says, “I just really want this to work.” 

“It’s going to. We’ll make it work, I promise.” 

 

Jason looks a little teary, but he nods. “I know this isn’t the time or really the place to say it, and I wanted to wait until later, but I love you.” 

 

Nico nearly starts crying himself. “I love you too.” 

 

And then they’re kissing, and it’s not the setup Nico pictured, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

 

They break apart after a while, put the car in gear, and drive to Westway, identical shiteating grins on their faces. 

 

\--

The lunch is nice, even though Luke and Percy keep giving the two of them knowing looks and waggled eyebrows. Nico’s still excited to get back to their apartment, but he’s no longer bouncing on the spot.

 

Okay that’s a lie, he may be bouncing the tiniest bit in his seat. But it’s less agitation and more quiet anticipation of what may happen back at their apartment. He’s mostly just ecstatic. Jason loves him. Jason Grace loves him. He feels like he might actually cry of happiness. 

 

They hold hands under the table the entire time and occasionally whisper ‘I love you’ back and forth, not knowing that their whispering is a little too loud to be whispering. 

 

Luke and Percy roll their eyes fondly, but don’t ruin their moment. 

 

\--

 

The minute the boys are in the apartment, Nico has Jason up against the door. “Tell me if you don’t want this,” he says seriously, “and if you  _ do  _ want this, tell me if anything changes during.” 

 

“I want this,” Jason says, resting his hands on Nico’s hips. “You have to promise me the same though, alright? If you get uncomfortable, or you don’t like something-” 

 

“Jason, I’m sure it’s going to be perfect. But I promise. Open communication for both of us.” 

 

Jason beams, and then leans in to press his lips to Nico’s. “Doing this against the door would be hot and all, but we have two perfectly good beds, pick one.” 

“Yours,” Nico breathes out before kissing Jason again. He wants to be wrapped up in Jason, in his sheets, in his arms until he knows nothing but Jason and the way he fills him up. 

 

Jason lifts Nico up off the ground, which results in a lot of flailing and a lot of giggling. “This is hotter in movies,” Nico giggles when he’s finally situated with his legs around Jason’s waist. 

 

“It’s not my fault you panicked,” Jason teases. 

 

“I was suddenly in the air!” 

 

Jason just laughs, before kissing all over Nico’s face as he leads them to his room. He hesitates when they’re at the door. 

 

“I, uh, haven’t cleaned in a while,” Jason admits, blushing faintly. Nico kisses his collarbone. 

 

“Jace, we’ve lived together for years. I know you’re a disaster. Now, if you don’t get me in that room and on your bed very soon, I will be forced to start ravishing you out here.” 

 

“Yes, sir,” Jason says, before gently pushing the door open with his foot and walking inside. He grins to himself before tossing Nico into the air and onto the bed, who yelps before breaking out into laughter. 

 

“You’re lucky you’re bigger than me,” Nico growls with no real heat. 

 

“We’ll see about that,” Jason smirks, and then he’s crawling over Nico, peppering kisses all over his face. 

 

“What’s with you and my entire face?” Nico giggles, half-heartedly batting Jason away. 

 

“It’s because you’re beautiful,” Jason says, and he’s so earnest it makes Nico’s breath catch. 

 

“Kiss me properly,” he says instead of the million sappy things he’s thinking of, and Jason does just that. 

 

Nico lets his hands wander, alternating between twisting in Jason’s hair and drifting up and down the blond’s sides. Jason does the opposite, hands digging into Nico’s hips as though he’s scared the smaller boy will disappear if he lets go. 

 

The two eventually pull apart, looking into each other's eyes, sappy and so, so in love. Nico lets his hands skim the hem of Jason’s shirt. “Is this okay?” He murmurs, feeling Jason’s twitch slightly at the light touch. 

 

“Yeah,” Jason says, “can I take off yours too?” 

 

Nico nods, and with a little fumbling both their shirts are off and they’re pressing their chests together, moaning a bit at the skin-to-skin contact. 

 

Nico lets himself trace Jason’s muscles as they kiss, his biceps and arms, his pecs and abs, the strong muscles in his back. His hands accidentally brush the front of Jason’s waistband on his way back up, and Jason’s hips twitch forward. 

 

“Eager, are we?” Nico teases, doing it again just to see the way Jason’s abs clench. 

 

“I could say the same of you,” Jason says, running his fingers down the front of Nico’s pants and smirking when he feels Nico’s cock twitch. 

 

“Pants off?” Nico’s breath is laboured. 

 

“Yeah,” Jason nods, reaching and fumbling with Nico’s button. He’s excited and nervous, so his hands are shaking and it makes it near impossible for him to get the damn thing undone. 

 

“Here,” Nico says, batting Jason’s hands away and undoing the button and pulling the zipper down. “Your turn.” 

 

Jason can hardly think, his focus on the tenting of Nico’s boxers. 

 

“Jason,” Nico says, getting his attention. “Are you okay? We can stop.” 

 

“No, want you,” Jason says, “Just excited. And nervous.” 

 

“Me, too,” Nico admits, “I’ve wanted this for so long.” 

 

“Same,” Jason says, and then nearly slaps himself.  _ Same _ ? Really? 

 

Nico just laughs. “Come here,” he says, and Jason’s heart melts at the affection in his voice. 

 

Jason scoots closer, and Nico rises onto his knees and carefully, almost tenderly, undoes Jason’s button and drags the zipper down, kissing and mouthing at his stomach. He goes to pull down Jason’s boxers, but catches himself and looks up at Jason. “This alright?” He asks, grinning. 

 

“Yeah,” Jason says, kissing Nico again. Nico lets himself tug down Jason’s last article of clothing, helping him shift to get it down his thighs and onto the floor. He shucks off his own jeans, but leaves his boxers on, suddenly self-conscious. 

 

He looks at Jason, who’s gloriously, finally naked, and actually gasps. 

 

“What-” Jason starts to worry, but then Nico is cutting him off, pressing Jason back into the softness of the bed, kissing his neck, down his chest, and nipping a mark right above his heart. 

 

“You’re so beautiful, Jason Grace,” Nico says, reaching down to gently stroke Jason’s cock. 

 

Jason makes a high noise in the back of his throat, spreading his legs. “Nico,” he whispers, reverently, and Nico is so, so in love with this boy. 

 

Nico keeps with the gentle strokes, watching Jason writhe and moan. He loves that  _ he’s  _ the one doing this to Jason, that Jason is this responsive to Nico’s touch. 

 

“Wanna, wanna touch you,” Jason says, lifting himself up on his elbows. Nico nods, and slowly peels his own underwear off, watching Jason’s face the entire time. 

 

Nico doesn’t even have time to process the sudden hungry look on Jason’s face before he’s being grabbed by the hips and rolled over so that he’s on his back. He lets out a little squeak of surprise, and Jason blushes. 

 

“Sorry,” he says, “I kind of got caught up there.” 

 

“Don’t apologize,” Nico says, pressing a kiss to Jason’s cheek. “If I don’t like something, I’ll let you know.” 

 

“The same goes for you,” Jason says, and then he’s kissing down Nico’s body, only stopping when he comes to Nico’s hip bones, nibbling and kissing, making Nico impatient. 

 

“Jason,” he says, spreading his legs wide, “please.” 

 

“Please what?” Jason asks, pupils blown. He lets himself stroke Nico’s cock, hands sure and firm. Nico makes an embarrassing loud noise that can’t even be considered a moan. 

 

“That, please,” Nico leans up for a kiss, and can’t help but smiling when Jason starts smiling into the kiss. 

 

“Want to make you come,” Jason says, and  _ woah _ , that’s hot. 

 

“Yeah, Jason, want you to make me come,” Nico agrees. “Please.” 

 

Jason goes faster, smirking. “For someone so sarcastic and bitter, you really are polite in the bedroom.” 

 

Nico blushes, “just love you a lot.” 

 

“I love you too,” Jason says, and then he lowers his head and ohmygodfuck Jason’s mouth his on his cock, pressing wet butterfly kisses all over, making Nico whine. 

 

“ _ Ti amo, tesoro,  _ but if you don’t get on with it I’m going to die.” 

 

“Like this?” Jason asks, and then he’s taking Nico in his mouth, bobbing his head and using his tongue. Nico wants to thank every god above, but all he can do is hold onto Jason’s hair for the ride. He can hear Jason stroking his cock as he works Nico with his mouth, and the mental image almost makes Nico come on the spot. 

 

He doesn’t even try to hold back, letting his moans loose and allowing his hips to thrust shallowly. He mumbles Italian nonsense, so close to coming that he can feel it in the tips of his toes. 

 

“Jason, Jace,  _ Tesoro. _ Please I’m so close please want you.” 

 

He hears the  _ snick  _ of a bottle of lube and then there’s a wet finger pressing at his hole, and he loses it. His back arches and his hips thrust forward, his head thrown back as he comes with a shout. He collapses back onto the bed, spent and panting, staring adoringly at Jason. 

 

“That good, eh?” Jason teases, and Nico manages a weak chuckle. 

 

“Best orgasm of my life.”  

 

They smile at each other stupidly. 

 

“Do you want to fuck me, Jason?” Nico asks, biting his lower lip. Jason groans, cock still hard and poking at his stomach. 

 

“I’d much rather make love to you, Nico.” 

 

Nico blushes, “you’re such a sap.” 

 

“Says the guy who muttered nothing but “I love you” through that entire blowjob.”

 

“Well, it’s true.” 

 

“And this is true too. Will you let me make love to you, Nico?” 

 

“Yes,” Nico responds, and they’re kissing again. 

 

It takes Nico a while to get hard again, but Jason stubbornly seeks out his prostate until it happens. He doesn’t hit it every time, but Nico’s so turned on that he think he could get hard again from a gentle caress of his shoulder. 

 

It hurts, Nico’s not going to lie. It’s been a long time since he’s done this, and he’s overly glad he thought ahead about other preparations. 

 

It hurts, but then Jason manages to nudge that spot inside him and it’s as though all his nerves are on fire as he rocks against Jason, their bodies slick with sweat making the entire experience feel like it’s in technicolour. 

 

Nico doesn’t come from penetration alone,  but seeing Jason’s face as he rocks upwards, muttering Nico’s name as he comes is enough for Nico to pull at his cock once, twice, three times before he’s coming again, slumping against Jason. 

 

“That was amazing,” they say at the same time, sharing eager kisses. They manage to worm their way under the covers, and Nico’s half asleep before he realizes that he and Jason didn’t use a condom. 

 

“Jason,” he says, trying very hard not to panic, “we didn’t use a condom.” 

 

“Mh?” Jason mumbles, half-asleep and not registering the words for a moment. “Oh shit.” 

 

“I got tested before the whole fake marriage thing but some stuff can lay dormant and I’m in love with you but before that I slept with people and -“ 

 

Jason cuts him off with a gentle hand to his shoulder. “It’s okay. I didn’t expect you to wait around and be celibate. I wasn’t either, and I got tested around the same time. Negative results.” 

 

“Me too,” Nico says, “but could we go again soon? Just to be sure?” 

 

Jason nods, and Nico is grateful that he’s taking this as seriously as Nico is. “We can search in the morning for a clinic that’ll be open. We can do everything, alright?” 

 

Nico nods, slightly relieved. “Okay. Okay that’s good. Now, not that I don’t love cuddling with you, the lack of condom means I really should shower.” 

 

“I’ll come with, if you’re comfortable,” Jason says, “I don’t want to go to bed sweaty.” 

 

“If you want to see me washing my ass, sure,” Nico shrugs, “but it’s not going to be sexy.” 

 

“Nico, I’ve literally seen you in every unsexy position imaginable.” 

 

Nico blushes, remembering some of the shit he’s gotten up to in the past. “Alright, let's go then,” Nico grabs Jason’s wrist and drags him to the bathroom.

 

Nico was expecting to get in, wash, maybe kiss a bit and then get out and go to sleep. He’s thrown for a loop when Jason sinks to his knees the moment the water is turned on. 

 

“Jace, what-” 

 

“If you don’t like this, let me know, okay?” And then Jason is pulling Nico in by the hips, nosing at the small of his back before he’s parting Nico’s cheeks and licking a hot stripe across his hole. Nico’s knees nearly buckle, and he braces himself against the shower wall. 

 

“Fuck, Jace,” He manages to get out, “could’ve warned a guy.” 

 

Jason just hums, focusing his attention on eating Nico out. He wiggles the tip of his tongue inside, and Nico has to focus on staying upright. He’s already so sensitive from before, and the thought that Jason is literally eating the come out from him is possibly one of his most thought-about fantasies. 

“Jason, Jace,  _ Tesoro _ ,  _ per favore toccami _ ” 

 

Jason pulls away briefly, making Nico whine. “What was that, baby?” 

 

“ _ Non smettere di toccarmi per favore,  _ Jason Jason Jason.” 

 

“I can’t understand you if you don’t speak English, baby.” Jason’s moved to pushing a finger in and out, making Nico mewl. 

 

“Don’t stop, touch me please, please Jason so close.” 

 

“Again, baby?” Jason asks, and Nico nods, spreading his legs as much as he can in the shower. 

 

“Do you want me to fuck you again, baby? Or do you want my mouth and fingers?” 

 

Nico can’t decide, and he lets out a little sob. 

 

“Hey, hey,” Jason says, smoothing a hand up Nico’s side, “It’s alright, I’ve got you. You want to come, don’t you?” 

 

Nico nods, pushing his hips back. “ _ Per favore _ .” 

 

“Alright,” Jason says, voice honey-sweet. “I’m going to put my mouth back on you, okay?” 

 

Nico nods, and Jason goes back down on Nico, who moans in appreciation. Jason wraps a hand around Nico’s cock, who jolts at the contact, tiny, high-pitched moans leaving his mouth with every breath. 

 

Jason knows they’re going to have to talk about this later, how Nico has completely spaced out, but for now, he just makes his boy come before roughly jerking himself off, before taking Nico into his arms. 

 

“You did so good, baby,” Jason mutters, planting kisses on Nico’s face, who just smiles up at Jason like Jason’s his entire world, and. Well. Jason could get used to that. 

 

“I’m going to wash us both now, okay?” He says, and he knows that if Nico wasn’t spaced out he’d grumble about doing it himself, but for now Nico just nods and leans on Jason, who soaps them up and rinses them off with the utmost care. 

 

He turns off the water and scoops Nico up, placing him gently on the closed toilet seat while he grabs towels. He dries himself off quickly first, and then gently pats the water off of Nico, who’s swinging his legs and looking so adorable Jason has to stop himself from taking a picture. 

 

When Nico’s dry, Jason carries him out of the bathroom and into Nico’s room since he can’t be bothered to change the sheets in his own. He peels the covers back and gently plops Nico down, before crawling in beside him and scooping him up in his arms. 

 

“You with me Neeks?” He asks, nosing Nico’s hair. 

 

“Mh,” Nico replies, snuggling further into Jason. 

 

Jason’s torn. He knows they should talk about it, but on the other hand, he doesn’t want to keep Nico awake when he doesn’t have to, he must be exhausted. 

 

Jason promises himself he’ll bring it up in the morning, before getting comfortable and drifting off to sleep. 

 

\--

 

Jason was expecting some awkwardness the next morning, especially considering how Nico spaced out. Instead, he wakes up to Nico poking his forehead, stupid grin on his face. 

 

“Yes?” He asks when he opens his eyes, trying to frown. 

 

“That happens sometimes,” Nico says, “If I feel…. Safe enough to completely let go. I don’t do that often, and I’m sorry if it freaked you out. There, now that’s over with, we’re boyfriends now.” 

 

“Are we getting a divorce?” Jason asks as he sits up and stretches, reaching for his glasses on the nightstand. 

 

“Ha, Ha,” Nico says. 

 

“I  _ guess  _ I can live with being your boyfriend,” Jason teases, pulling Nico into his lap, who swats at his chest. 

 

“Hmph, and to think there’s crepes waiting for you in the kitchen.” 

 

Jason nearly shoves Nico out of his lap in his excitement to get to the crepes. He apologizes with a quick kiss before pulling Nico into the kitchen. 

 

He doesn’t think he’s ever been more happy in his life. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, this is the end. The last chapter. (Well, not really, there's one more. But that's more of an add-on.) 
> 
> I'm going to be going through and editing the heck out of this, so expect a re-upload in a month or two. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and all of the lovely comments!

They didn’t think about how to tell everyone that they weren’t really married. Both men had agreed that they don’t want to just stay married and just get a real certificate; they want to do it the right way. 

 

They’ve taken off the wedding bands, both sitting in Jason’s sock drawer, and have switched their engagement rings to their right hands. 

 

They know they won’t have to lie to their parents, at least. But breaking the truth to their friends, and gods forbid Percy and Luke, is going to be a nightmare. 

 

“Can’t we just, not wear the rings and let them come to their own conclusions?” Nico asks, hanging off the couch. 

 

“They’ll be more mad about that than if we just tell them,” Jason points out from where he’s sprawled out on the floor. 

 

“At least Thalia, Hazel and Frank already know.” 

 

“True, but Annabeth is going to be the worst. I’m sure Reyna also knows, she seemed suspicious.” 

 

“Do you think a mass text is enough?” 

 

Jason can’t help but chuckle. “Hey guys, Nico and I weren’t really married, we just wanted to show up Percy and Luke for being cheating assholes. Turns out it made us get our shit together and we’re boyfriends now! See you all on New Years Eve.” 

 

Nico laughs loudly, “Oh man, I can’t see that going over well at all.” 

 

Jason groans in frustration. “Well, we need to tell Annabeth first. She’ll hate us if we don’t tell her first.” 

 

“She won’t hate us, but she’ll be pissed.” 

 

“Okay. So we tell Annie tomorrow. Maybe we’ll get lucky and she’ll tell the others for us.” 

 

“Oh gods, we’re going to have our asses kicked.” 

 

\---

 

Annabeth doesn’t say anything for a few moments. She doesn’t look angry, but she doesn’t look pleased. Nico feels like he’d just lied to his mother. 

 

“You faked a marriage?” She asks, eyebrows raised. “You faked a marriage to look better than Luke and Percy?” 

 

“Yes,” Nico says, aiming for calm, but his voice is several octaves higher than it should be. 

 

“I don’t know whether to be mad at your idiocity or proud of your strategy.” 

 

“Proud works,” Jason says, “Proud is good, mad is bad.” 

 

Annabeth sighs, but a smile is tugging at the corner of her mouth. “You’re both idiots, but at least you’ve finally,  _ actually  _ have gotten your shit together.” 

 

Nico and Jason let out twin relieved breaths. 

 

“But now I want all the  _ real  _ details. Come on, I’ll make coffee.” 

 

\--

 

They decide to tell Leo next, since he’s the most easygoing. They do this one and the rest over the phone. They’re all less likely to murder them for doing it that way, after all. 

 

“Huh, you guys were really believable. And you pissed off Luke pretty bad. Good job, guys! Are you actually together now, though?” 

 

“Yes,” Jason says, stupid grin on his face. 

 

“Good. Nico, you wouldn’t believe how much Jason’s talked about you in the past five years. He once said that-”

 

“Leo!” Jason shouts out, which makes his friend laugh evilly. 

 

“I’ll text you them, Nico, you deserve to know.” 

 

“Alright, Leo,” Nico says, snickering.

 

Two down. They just have Piper, Reyna, and Luke and Percy left. They can do this. 

 

\--

“I know,” Piper says when she picks up the phone, “Annabeth told me.” 

 

“What.” 

 

“Yeah, she called me after you guys left her place. I kind of guessed it though,  you were full of sexual tension that you wouldn’t have if you’d honeymooned already.” 

 

Both boys blush, spluttering as they try to come up with something to say. 

 

“We had no such thing,” Nico says, and Piper laughs until they hang up the phone. 

 

\---

 

Reyna is the most intimidating, besides Annabeth. She’s been fiercely protective of Nico for even longer than Jason has, and it shows in her steely silence after they tell her the truth. 

 

“Nico, I’m going to need you to take me off speakerphone and go away so I can have some words with Jason.” 

 

“Reyna, that’s not-” 

 

“It was his idea, Nico, and I know you hurt more than you admit before you both confessed your feelings.” 

 

Jason looks at Nico, guilt evident on his face. Nico shrugs. 

 

“Really Reyna, it’s fine-” 

 

“You said I’m like a sister to you, Nico. Let me be your older sister.” 

 

Nico would be mad that she’s using family against him, but his heart is too warm from knowing that Reyna really, truly cares about him. 

 

“Okay,” he says, getting up from the couch and making his way to his room, “I’ll just be in here, I guess.” 

 

Jason doesn’t tell him what Reyna said, but he promises it was nothing bad, and that she’s happy for them. 

 

\--

Christmas passes, and they still haven’t told Luke and Percy. They have a joint family dinner, since before the entire fake marriage disaster Jason and Nico had promised to host. 

 

They ended up having to race around the morning of, taking pine needles out of their hair and trying to fix the gifts they’d accidentally squished. Having sex underneath a christmas tree sounded fun in theory, but was a disaster in practice. 

 

They manage to do it though. When the first knock on the door happens, the turkey is already in the oven and Nico’s prepping everything else, while Jason is just finishing up some last-minute decorating and cleaning. 

 

Jason opens the door, and it’s Hades and Persephone, bags of gifts at their side. 

 

“Merry Christmas!” Jason greats, opening the door wider, and they repeat the sentiment as they make their way into the apartment. 

 

“Hey, Dad and Persephone!” Nico calls from the kitchen, and Hades makes a beeline for his son, wrapping him up in a hug. When Nico’s finally released, he walks over to Persephone to give her a (slightly awkward) hug as well. 

 

“How was the flight?” Nico asks, moving the bags of gifts over to the tree. 

 

“It was good,” Persephone says, “I slept the entire way, of course.” 

 

Hades nods, “We were delayed for a bit at first, but we made it on time, at least. Is Hazel not here yet?” 

 

“No,” Nico responds, “She and Frank are on their way soon, they spent a few days in San Francisco to visit Reyna and their friends there, they should be here in an hour or so, their flight came in at nine.” 

 

Hades nods, “Who else is coming? Jason, are you father and Thalia coming?” 

 

Jason tries to pretend that Hades doesn’t intimidate him a lot. “Yes, sir - I mean Hades. Juno will be coming as well.” 

 

Hades grumbles a bit, and Jason can’t blame him. He’s not too fond of Juno either. 

 

“Well, I’m glad that we’re all actually managing to be together this year,” Persephone smiles before she notices the new lamps, and then she frowns. “What happened to my lamps?” 

 

Nico and Jason both try not to laugh. “A friend had a dog over,” Nico thinks quickly, “the thing was huge and knocked them over. We tried to get them fixed, but it was no hope.” 

 

Persephone looks skeptical, but doesn’t push it further. 

 

It’s a good time. Frank and Hazel show up just slightly before Zeus, Juno, and Thalia. They have dinner with no arguments, hand out gifts, and are all merry because of the wine. 

 

Jason can’t think of a better time to tell their parents about him and Nico dating. 

 

“Hades, Dad, Persephone, I have some news,” Jason starts, but is cut off by Jupiter. 

 

“If you got a girl pregnant, Jason-” 

 

“Dad, no!” Jason blushes, “It’s not that.” He takes a deep breath. “Okay. So, you all know that Nico and I have always been close-” 

 

“Oh, finally!” Persephone and Juno say at the same time. 

 

Hades and Jupiter just look confused. “What?” 

 

“Jason and I are boyfriends now,” Nico says, gripping Jason’s hand under the table. Jason feels a twinge of sympathy. He knows how hard Nico tries to impress his father, even though it seems like he’s doing the exact opposite half the time. 

 

“Oh,” Hades says, “Jupiter, you owe me five bucks.” 

 

There’s stunned silence around the table. 

 

“What?” Nico asks, eyebrows drawn together. 

 

“Jupiter thought it’d be another year, I said this year. He owes me.” 

 

“You made bets on when Jason and I would get together?” 

 

“Yeah? Persephone and Juno started it.” 

 

Nico huffs, and then Jason starts laughing, and the tension is broken, everyone laughing and congratulating them. 

 

The rest of the night passes without incident, and it’s the best Christmas either boy has had since they were kids. 

 

\--

 

They decide in the end to not tell Luke and Percy. They can figure it out themselves, and they can deal with fallout when it happens. 

 

They’re too busy making up for lost time anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before I even started this entire story. It's what started it all! Though now I think it may be a lil OCC for Luke. But here you go!

Nico wakes up to his face smushed into very familiar blue sheets, an arm draped across his (bare) back, and the smell of sea breeze cologne in his nose. He tries very hard not to freak out, but fails miserably. His heart beats frantically in his chest, and he feels nearly sick when he thinks about what he might have done. He tries to think about the night before, but can only remember kissing Jason as the clock struck midnight, giddy and so, so happy. 

 

So why is he in Percy’s bed, with Percy’s arm draped around him? The rings jason gave him, now moved to his right hand, feel heavy on his finger. He knows that Jason won’t forgive him. He knows that he’ll never forgive himself. Tears sting his eyes, but he stubbornly blinks them back. There’s nothing he can do now but grovel for forgiveness and then give Jason as much space as he needs. 

 

He turns over, the easiest way to extract himself without waking his bed partner, and nearly dies from a heart attack. It’s not inky black hair fanned over the sheets, instead there’s small tufts of blonde poking up from underneath a blanket. 

 

_ If I drunkenly slept with Luke,  _ Nico thinks,  _ I’m going to cut off my own dick and then beat him with it.  _

 

But then the blond beside him smacks his lips in his sleep, dragging Nico closer, and Nico can’t help the fond, slightly exasperated smile that tugs at his lips. Of course it’s Jason beside him. Nico hates himself for even considering the possibility that he managed to fall into bed with his ex-boyfriend while he has someone as good as Jason. 

 

He snuggles into Jason’s warmth, pressing a kiss at the base of his neck. As the panic fades and Nico starts to really wake up, he smells the heavenly smell of bacon and pancakes wafting through the open door. He spends a solid three minutes debating if his growling stomach was worth leaving Jason’s warmth. 

 

He ends up deciding that it is. He knows if he falls back asleep, Jason will wake up first and eat all the crispy bacon just so he can grin smugly at Nico while Nico pushes around the gross soft bacon. He may love Jason, but if there’s one thing besides his sister that comes first, it’s bacon. 

 

He slowly scoots away from Jason with a final kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead and tip toes out of the room, stopping quickly in the bathroom before continuing on his hunt for the Good Bacon™. 

 

He wonders how many heart attacks he can have in a day when he sees it’s Luke by the stove, prodding bacon with a spatula. He tries to duck out again, venture through the house to find Annabeth, but Luke’s voice stops him. 

 

“Good morning, Nico.” 

 

Nico cringes. No way out now. 

“Hey, Luke.” He stands awkwardly by the door and fidgets, unsure of what he should do with his hands. Should he cross his arms? No that looks like he’s trying to intimidate. Clasp his hands together? No that just looks weird. He goes to fumble through his pockets for his phone, but his hands only come into contact with soft cotton, and that makes him look down. 

 

He’s wearing Percy’s pajamas. Not just Percy’s pajamas, but the ones that were specifically kept for him whenever he spent the night, years ago. He wonders how rude it’d be to burn them after today. 

 

“I’m not gonna lie,” Luke says, turning away from the stove to face Nico, “I never thought I’d see you in our kitchen, shirtless and wearing Percy’s pajamas. It’s throwing me for a bit of a loop.” 

 

Nico scoffs. “Trust me, I’d rather Jason’s hoodie.” 

 

Luke raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure about that?” 

 

“What’s your deal, Luke?” 

 

“Me? Nothing,” Luke raises his hands up in front of him, “I’m wondering what your deal is. Did you plan this? Making Percy go through that closet?” 

 

Nico can feel his face scrunch up in confusion. “Closet?” 

 

Luke laughs, a short, dry laugh. “Oh, don’t act like you don’t know. That boy has an entire closet full of things you left behind. And that was your plan, wasn’t it? To get drunk and make him realize he was never really over you.” 

 

“What the fuck are you going on about?” 

 

“Don’t act like you don’t remember!” Luke thrusts the spatula in Nico’s direction, and Nico has to bite back a giggle. 

 

“Dude, the last thing I remember is kissing Jason as the clock struck midnight. I’m guessing Leo gave me shots?”

 

“You’re such a liar! You went on and on about how much Percy taught you, and how you’re so glad you had the chance to date him! And then you had the nerve to stay the night, making him go through the closet to find something that would fit you! He stayed there for hours. Do you know he still has your Hades Mythomagic figurine?” 

 

Nico doesn’t know what to say. He tries to think harder about the night before, but comes up empty. 

 

“And you’re just going to stand there, knowing you’re ruining my relationship? I knew you were selfish, di Angelo. You showed it when you let Bianca die, saving yourself instead.” 

 

Nico is across the kitchen in an instant, grabbing Luke by his shirt collar and pulling him away from the stove. One minute, he has his jaw clenched and eyes narrowed, and the next Luke is laying sprawled on the floor, groaning in pain. 

 

“Don’t you ever,” Nico hisses, “ _ fucking dare  _ talk about Bianca ever again. I put her life over mine, it’s not my fault they couldn’t get her out!” 

 

“You didn’t stay with her. You let them take you away.” 

 

There’s a faint  _ crunch _ has Nico steps on Luke’s nose. “I was  _ dragged  _ away. By  _ force. _ Do you not think I know it should have been me? Everyone would be happier if it were me!” 

 

There’s blood running down Luke’s face and Nico is panting, chest heaving and his fists clenched so tight his palms are bleeding. 

 

Suddenly there’s two strong arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him away. He struggles weakly before giving up, his outburst draining him of all energy. He’s sat down in the nearest chair, and he hears rushed footsteps coming from different directions. 

 

Oops. He should have thought about the other people in the house. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

“Is Luke okay?” 

 

“Is that bacon?” 

 

Nico hears the voices of his friends, but can’t bring himself to look at them. He looks up at who had brought him to the chair, and tries to smile when he sees it’s Jason. 

 

“Hey, Jay,” he says quietly, but Jason doesn’t smile back. He doesn’t even look Nico in the eye. 

 

_ This is it, you’ve ruined it. He’s seen what you’re really like, and now he won’t want anything to do with you. Better get used to being alone again, Nico. _

 

“Do you know how  _ stupid _ you are?” Jason whisper-shouts, and Nico feels his heart sink into his stomach, down to his feet, and then shatter on the cold linoleum floor. “Luke isn’t worth it, Neeks. I can guess what he said, but he’s wrong. If you believe a word of what he said, you’re not as smart as I thought you were.” 

 

Oh. Jason isn’t going to leave him. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Nico chokes out, and whoa, he’s crying. “He just… Bianca… and I don’t…” he trails off, blinking away tears. Jason pulls him close and kisses his forehead. 

 

They’re broken apart by Percy’s heavy footsteps (does he really need to walk like a herd of elephants?) and his concerned shout of his fiance’s name. The couple turns to look at Percy, who’s kneeling on the floor and cradling Luke’s face in his hands. 

 

“What happened?” He asks, and Nico has an explanation on the tip of his tongue, but it’s Leo who answers, mouth full of bacon, and is that blood on his foot?

 

“Luke thinks Nico’s trying to get back in your pants, Nico was confused because he was drunk as shit after midnight last night - or is it this morning - and then Luke brought up Bianca dying and blamed Nico. I didn’t see what happened, but then I heard a bang and more talking, and I’m guessing that’s when Luke got his nose broken.” 

 

“Is that true?” Percy looks at Nico, and Nico can’t help but nod. Percy helps Luke up off the floor, and the blond glares at Nico, making Jason wrap his arms tighter around him. If it was any other time it would annoy Nico to no end, but he’s secretly grateful for the comfort. 

 

Percy addresses Luke first, while their friends look on as though it’s an interesting T.V. show. “What did you tell Nico?” 

 

“The truth!” Luke exclaims. “I let him know how he practically  _ threw  _ himself in your lap, going on and on about how much you taught him, how he loved how he got to date you, and how he’s so grateful for you! Then he made you go to  _ the closet _ , because he wanted those specific pajama pants. You stayed there for hours!” 

 

There’s a stunned silence as everyone takes in what Luke said, but then Annabeth starts laughing, and Jason joins in. 

 

“Oh my god, Luke,” Annabeth wheezes, “did you not pay attention to  _ anything _ Nico said? Percy taught him how he  _ should  _ be treated and how he  _ should  _ treat Jason. Nico loved to date Percy because it was an experience and it led him to dating Jace. He’s grateful for Percy because he’s the one that pushed Nico into therapy so he could get himself better! He was blabbering on about how great  _ Jason _ is, not Percy.” 

 

“I remember the pants,” Jason volunteers, hiding his grin in Nico’s hair. “He wanted them because they were soft, and he wanted to show me the superman logos on them.”

 

Luke is red-faced and sputtering, and Percy is shifting from foot to foot, obviously uncomfortable. 

 

“I think you’re forgetting the part where Percy was in a closet for hours. Didn’t he have enough of that in middle school - ow! You didn’t need to jab me that hard!” Leo is rubbing his side, and Calypso looks annoyed yet amused at the same time. 

 

“Yeah, why do you have my stuff in a closet?” Nico speaks up for the first time since he had broken Luke’s nose. 

 

“I don’t know,” Percy mumbles, “I guess I just couldn’t get rid of it. You kept mine, didn’t you?” 

 

Nico winces. He vividly remembers tossing all of Percy’s things off of his dad’s roof while blasting his old angst playlist. 

 

“You didn’t?” And hell no, Percy does  _ not _ have the right to look heartbroken right now, all wide eyes and slightly hunched shoulders.

 

“Of course I did! You cheated on me!” 

 

That shuts Percy up. “Do you want your things back?” 

 

Nico shakes his head. Percy lets out a big breath. “I guess it was kind of stupid to keep it all. I don’t know, I was hoping if we ever became friends again, we could go through it together. But we didn’t.” 

 

“I couldn’t handle it at the time. With everything that happened… and then I just got too busy.” Nico doesn’t feel  _ guilty _ , per se, but he’s glad to know that it wasn’t anything romantic that kept Percy from throwing away his things. 

“Great! Now that all that’s cleared up, can we please remake the food and eat breakfast? I’m starving.” 

 

“I agree with Leo, this is too much without coffee and pancakes.” 

 

There’s a chorus of agreements, and Nico lets himself relax. Luke storms out of the kitchen and Nico hears a door slamming, but Percy’s wink and mouthing of ‘ _ makeup sex’ _ makes Nico just shake his head and volunteer to be the one to remake the food. 

 

Nothing's really resolved, but he has his friends, he has Jason, and he might have Percy as a friend again too. 

 

_ Happy New Year to me _ , Nico thinks happily to himself as he whisks together the pancake ingredients, unable to wipe the huge grin off his face. 


End file.
